Charmed One
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: On Sam's 18th birthday, she learns she's a witch, and not just any witch, the most powerful witch ever to walk the earth. She's the Charmed One. But can she destroy demons who attempt to kill her while maintaining her friendship with Carly and Freddie?
1. Eighteen

**Charmed One.**

**Disclaimer; I Don't own Icarly/Charmed in anyway.**

_**Based Loosely on the TV show, Charmed.**_

**Hey! There will be a authors note at the bottom but I had to get this stuck in here first :')**

**A LOT of my chapter stories are reaching the end now,**

**- Iam at home on the range(Sequel in production and Prequel Planned.)**

**-Changed Goods(Sequel in production)**

**-The Acting Bug(Nothing planned so far)**

**-Night To Remember(No Sequel)And a lot of my stories going on temporary hiatus,**

**- Sonny with a Chance of Cooper (Havent got time!)**

**-Beauty and the Geek(Writers block)**

**-Spirit(Idea Block)**

**-Agent(Slightly idea Blocked)**

**-Immortal (Idea Blocked)**

**I HATE being blocked :'( And I know I have a mega bad habit of writing up new stories and then neglecting the old ones, but I DO get around to finishing them all! I mean look at The Past is the Past, that story was stuck on one chapter for MONTHS, until I finally got my butt in gear and started writing it! :'D**

**Anyway, back to the story of this story! So, I was watching Charmed the other day, and I forgot how much I LOVED that TV show :'D It's like my 3rd**** favourite, just behind Icarly and The Vampire Diaries. So, I started thinking after I watched the Season 8 Finale/Series final (Sob!) that I could totally pass off a Seddie story along the same lines as the Charmed series! I was about to write a Sam/witch story anyway but this just gave me more reason too :') To any of you who DON'T Watch Charmed, get your butts onto youtube, because the full series is on there! :'D It's amazing!**

**Anyway, there will be moments from the series in here, so don't be all, hey you stole that line/scene/action from Charmed!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One; Eighteen.**

Sam pushed open the doors of the Bushwell Plaza lobby and walked through ignoring Lewbert's shrieks. Nothing could ruin her day today. Why? Because it was her eighteenth birthday, she was officially an adult. Sam walked into the elevator and then pressed the button, letting it take her up to the eighth floor. She had received a text from Carly asking her to come over so she was. The elevator pinged signalling it had stopped and the door opened, letting Sam exit and walk down the short corridor to Carly's door. She knocked twice before opening the door and looking around.

"Carly!" She called and suddenly, she felt herself being pulled into the Shay's apartment by one arm.

"Happy birthday Sam!" She heard Carly scream as she pulled her into a hug. Sam smiled.

"Happy birthday!" That was when she noticed she and Carly weren't alone, Freddie, Spencer and Gibby all stood staring at the two girls, large smiles on there faces. Sam turned and grinned at the set of guys. Two years on, they all look so different from there old selves. Spencer was the one who looked the most similar. He had grown his hair long again, much to Carly's displeasure. Gibby had dropped most of his weight, and Freddie? Freddie had changed drastically. He had been at the gym ever day throughout 11th grade and built so much muscle it was unreal. He was.. Well Hot! Not that Sam would ever admit that to him. His face had become more refined and his features stood out more to her. His soulful brown eyes, the way he looked at her with them, she almost melted each time.

"You guys are the best!" The large grin remained on her face as she ran up to them, pulling them all into a hug making Carly giggle.

"Calm down Sam." Spencer laughed as she practically yanked the air out of them.

"Sorry," She laughed along with him. "This just means so much to me. You guys have no idea."

"Aww Sam!" Carly smiled. "Anyway, you want your presents?"

"Sure." Sam shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"So, we all decided to chip together this year and get you one big present." Freddie said.

"So…." That was when Spencer pulled a set of keys from his front pant pocket. Sam screamed and began jumping up and down on the spot happily. Something very un-Sam like but none the less, she was excited.

"You bought me a car!"

"Yes Ma'am." Freddie smiled at her as he watched her shrieking, her bright smile lighting up the room. Spencer handed her the keys and she stared at them in awe and happiness. Sam had got her licence when she was seventeen, much to the help of Freddie who had got his a year earlier. Carly and Gibby however, didn't have there's yet.

"Oh my god!"

"You wanna go look at it?"

"Sure!" Sam took off for the door making Freddie chuckle. She turned around and stared at the four people behind her. "Well, you guys coming or what?"

"Yes!" Carly laughed as she followed Sam out, Freddie, Spencer and Gibby just behind her.

**In the Parking Lot.**

Sam rushed out of the lobby and stared at the car in the lot that she was certain wasn't there when she came in. Yet, she knew that was hers. It was the only car in the lot that had a large red bow tied to the bonnet and a happy birthday banner draped over the windscreen. She smiled. The car was gorgeous! She couldn't help but simply stare at the red Porsche in shock. She could hear four bodies behind her talking but she was to busy staring.

"Sam?" She heard Freddie's voice first.

"I can't believe you guys bought me this!"

"So you like it?" Gibby asked her.

"Shoosh yeah I like it! I'm not crazy!" Sam grinned and with that, she pulled them all into a hug again. "Thank you so much!"

"It's okay Sam, it's your birthday!"

"But this must have cost you guys a fortune!"

"Yeah, it did but we all had some money saved up and that's why we chipped together!" Carly said.

"This is the best present anyone's ever bought me." She smiled.

"Yeah, we were Kinda going for that." Carly replied. Sam suddenly heard her phone ring and she pulled it from her pants pocket. Looking at the text ID, Sam sighed.

_Hey Sam!  
Just got back from the airport so get your butt home! :)  
__Love ya!  
Mel 3 _

"Oh hey, I gotta go home for an hour."

"How come?"

"Melanie's just got back from the airport, she wants to see me." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, well get back here soon."

"Will do." Sam smiled. " I'll see you guys later." She went to walk off when she suddenly stopped. "Oh wait, I have a car now!" She laughed and pressed the open button on the keys. She pulled the drivers door open and got herself comfortable, still shocked that this beautiful car was hers. She seatbelt across her body and plugged it in. Sam pushed the key into the ignition and turned it, hearing the purr of the well tuned engine as it started up, She pushed it into gear **[Are Porsche's Automatic or Gear cars?] **and gave her friends a wave before she drove off on-route to her house. Sighing, She continued for at least ten minutes before she reached her estate. Sam lived in Downtown Seattle where as Carly, Freddie and Gibby all lived by Main street, a few blocks from Seattle's town centre.

"Hello Sam." Sam suddenly heard beside her. She turned her head slightly and screamed. There was a women sat beside her in the front passenger seat. She had short black hair, much like Carly's style and her eyes were a piercing green colour. Sam continued to scream making the women roll her eyes.

"Jeez your so loud!" The women had to be in her late twenties and she was acting like a teenager!

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Sam screeched, confused.

"My name is Faye, I'm your white lighter Sam. You're a witch."

**Okay so I know the authors note at the top was mega long but I have this to say.**

**Who's excited for Istart a Fanwar? Seddie FTW! :')November 19****th****! Mark your calanders people! **

**I'm kinda' nervous though, I mean, what If Creddie happens? Then where will that leave us.**

**I doubt it though, since almost all of Icarly's fan base are seddiers. I think it's about 90% to 10%. **

**Anyway, chapter two will be coming soon so review, alert, favourite… but you guys already know what to do :')**

**~Dreamer **


	2. Witch What?

Charmed One.

Disclaimer; I Don't Own Icarly or Charmed.

**Quick note. As there is only one of Sam, the power of three isn't real, so Sam has all of the powers. Pipers ability to blow up + freeze stuff. Pheobe's ability to see the future in tiny doses. Paiges power to orb as she is part white lighter and Paige/Prue's power to move things with her mind, but Sam does it like Paige and has to call out for stuff, not like Prue. **

**And begin! :')**

Chapter Two; Witch What?

"What do you mean, I'm a witch! Did you fall on your head or something?"

"Sam, pull over."

"I don't even know you!"

"Just pull the car over!" Sam huffed but pulled into a lay-by anyway. Pulling up the handbrake and turning off the engine, Sam turned in her seat to 'Faye'.

"So come on, what's this all about." She asked.

"I told you Sam, you're a witch." Faye smiled.

"Okay, that's impossible!"

"No.. look, get out of the car."

"Urgh, fine." Sam undid her seatbelt and opened the door, pulling the keys out with her. She stepped out and into the cold Seattle air. "Prove it too me." They were now stood outside the car facing a slightly wooded area, pine trees surrounding the highway.

"Hold out your hands." Sam quirked her eyebrow but did as she was told. "Now, I want you to think of fire, and when you do that, thrust your hands forward." She sighed.

"Okay," Sam closed her eyes and thought of flames, then, she pushed her palms out, thrusting them forward like she was throwing something, flicking her wrists. She opened her eyes and then screamed at what she saw. The tree closest to her was now up in flames. She looked across at Faye, a panicked expression on her face. "Oh my god! Put it out!"

"Sorry Sam, only you can do that." Faye smiled at her.

"How!" She was clearly freaked out.

"Do the same thing you just did, but just don't think of fire." Sam gulped and thrust her hands in the exact same way and she watched as the flames died, the leaves burned.

"What the hell was that!"

"I told you Sam, you're a witch."

"But witches don't exist!"

"Well how do you explain that?"

"I don't know!"

"Calm down…"

"No! Don't tell me to calm down! I have a weird women in front of me claiming that I'm a witch and I just set a tree on fire and right now I think I'm going a little bit crazy! So yeah! Don't you tell me to CALM DOWN!"

"Sam.. You need to stay calm, you don't know the things you could do."

"Don't! It's impossible okay! I'm not a witch, I can't be!"

"Then how'd you end up over there."

"What are you-" That was Sam looked around. She had somehow hopped positions and was now on the opposite side of Faye. "How'd I get over here?"

"You orbed."

"I what?"

"Orbed." Faye smiled again at Sam's cluelessness. "Like this." Suddenly, a bright blue light surrounded her and she vanished, confusing Sam.

"Faye?"

"Over here!" Sam spun around in shock to see Faye leaning against the car.

"This is serious isn't it." Sam gulped.

"Very serious. Maybe we should go somewhere to talk about this."

"First, what the hell are you anyway, what's a white lighter?"

"A white lighter is a guardian angel, i'm actually dead... technically."

"Oh my god."

"And your part white lighter."**[Like Paige]**

"Okay wait, I thought I was a witch?"

"You are, you're part witch, part white lighter."

"Oh great, I'm a hybrid." Sam deadpanned.

"Sam this is important." Faye sighed.

"Sorry, it's just this is a little hard to take in."

"I understand that."  
"But, how can i be part whitelighter? I'm not dead!"

"Why don't we go somewhere to talk about this…."

"Fine, where though. My sister is home and I don't exactly have anywhere else."

"Sam, I have to tell you something about your sister, and well, your entire family."

"Like…"

"They aren't your real family, you were adopted." Faye said, softly watching Sam's face change drastically. She looked like she was about to have a meltdown.

"But, I look just like Melanie! I can't be adopted!"

"That's because Melanie was charmed to look like you when you were babies, it was easier and safer for you, you could have been killed. Your parents don't know about this, they had a spell cast on them. They think your really their daughter." This shut Sam up for a few seconds before she responded. "Well if you paid so much attention, you'd realise I only have one parent, my mom. My dad left us when we were younger."

"If you'd only looked harder Sam, your 'father' has been right under your nose this whole time, but you've been so cut off lately…" Faye answered.

"How do you even know this?"

"I'm YOUR white lighter Sam, I've been watching you for years, checking on you."

"That's creepy." Sam mumbled making Faye roll her perfect green eyes.

"Listen, just let me go home and see Melanie." Then she thought of something. "Do me a favour and punch me in the face so I never say that sentence again."

This made Faye laugh.

"She's your sister Sam, you should cut her some slack."

"I thought you said she wasn't." Sam said, quirking her eyebrow.

"Well she's not, by blood. But in your heart she is, you've grown up with her. Doesn't it make you feel bad about the time you tried to convice her she was adopted?"

"How did you know about that!"

"I told you, I've been watching you."

"You do know I could have you arrested for stalking me." Faye rolled her eyes again. Suddenly, Sam's phone rang and she dug it from her pocket. The caller ID was flashing wildly making Sam groan.

"Hey Mel."

_"Sam! Where are you, it's been half an hour since I sent that text."_

"I'm on my way, there's just been-" Sam paused for a few seconds trying to think of an excuse. " Traffic."

"_Okay, well hurry up! I Want to see my sister on her special day." _

"Mel, it's your birthday too." Sam said confused. Then she thought, if today was actually her birthday, that meant it wasn't Melanie's birthday at all.

"_Well I know that but still, I haven't seen your for months! Just get home okay." _Sam cancelled the call and stuffed her red flip cell phone back into her pocket.

"I get it, you don't believe me and you need to go. Well, since I am your white lighter, the least I can do is orb you and the car home."

"I'm perfectly capable of driving-" Before Sam could finish, Faye took a slack grip on Sam and touch the car with the other. A bright white and blue light surrounded them and suddenly, Sam felt herself being shot forward and before she could blink, she was standing by her car outside her house. She could see Melanie moving around through the kitchen window. She looked around, Faye was gone. She sighed in relief. Maybe she just imagined all that.. Yes, it had to have been her stupid imagination.

'_That's the last time I eat Canadian bacon for breakfast.' _Sam thought, thinking back to the food she'd eaten earlier. She shook her head, quickly locking her car with the keys that were hanging in the same pocket as her phone. Then with that, She walked into the house trying to put her weird thoughts behind her.

**Chapter two! :)**

**So Sam's not actually a Puckett.,, anyone see that coming?**

**There will be more about Sam's real parents in the next chapter, something about sam's past and a lot more witchy goodness xD**

**Review!**


	3. Freezing out Melanie… Literally

Charmed One.

Disclaimer; I don't own Icarly or Charmed.

**Can I just make one thing clear? Basically, the finale of Charmed never happened in this story so the kids and stuff weren't shown. Everyone is still young and stuff okay?**

**Melinda is mentioned though.. And it's possible she closed the door but lets pretend that that wasn't Melinda oka? :')**

**And I know you'll be thinking at one point in this chapter.. Wait a minute, how can she been the only one with the powers, how can she be the most powerful witch in the world when there's two others. **

**The others are now mortal(That will be explained why at a later date) and they'd be around 19/20 now.**

**Now there is only Sam and the parents okay?**

**Anyway, I just had to make that clear to anyone who actually did follow charmed.**

Chapter Three; Freezing out Melanie… Literally.

"Sam!" Melanie shrieked once Sam opened the door. Surprisingly, the house was quite tidy, most likely because Melanie had just ran around it with a Hoover.

"Hey Mel." Sam suddenly felt herself caught up in a gigantic bear hug and she suddenly felt an urge to hug her back for once. Maybe it was about the whole adoption thing…No Sam! That was just your imagination. Who was she kidding, there was no way she was had imagined that, but yet, was there really a chance of her being a witch? Suddenly, when Melanie pulled away from her, Sam noticed something about Melanie she was shocked she hadn't noticed when she walked in. "What did you do to your hair!"

"You like it?" Melanie smiled. She had dyed it a light brown colour, it suited her well as it was held up in a cute curly ponytail.

"It looks great Mel, but why?"

"I need a change, and it was the perfect change." The new brunette grinned.

"Your weird, you know." Sam smiled at her twin, although she wasn't her twin, she wasn't even her sister. This was driving her mad!

"So who bought you the car?" Melanie asked, looking at the beautiful Porsche through the window.

"Oh, that was a birthday present from Carly, Freddie, Gibby and Spencer." Sam grinned.

"Cool." Sam looked across at Melanie and began to stare. She just couldn't believe she wasn't really related to her. "Sam are you okay?"

"Huh?" She suddenly snapped out of her trance. "Oh yeah, sorry."

"Sure?"

"Yes!" Before Sam realized what she was doing, she stuck her hands out in an attempt for Melanie to stop asking her stupid question. Her wrists flicked and all of a sudden, Melanie stopped moving. "Mel?" When Sam received no answer, she waved her hand in front of Melanie's hand. She didn't react which made her start to panic. "Melanie! Oh my god, please talk to me."

"You believe me now?" Sam heard a voice echo through her house. She recognised the voice all to well even though she was the last person she wanted to see.

"What happened to her!"

"You froze time Sam." Suddenly, a blue and white light flashed as Faye orbed into the room, becoming visible to

"I can do that?"

"Yeah, but only in the room your in."

"That is so cool." Sam muttered before she could stop herself.

"I know your scared off this Sam, but you were meant to do this, you were meant to do great things with magic just like your family before."

"Where are my real family?" Faye sighed.

"There…. Around."

"Do you have any way of contacting them?" Sam asked.

"Well It is possible I can find them, but I do have something for you." Sam looked up, a confused expression on her face. Faye clicked her fingers and suddenly a large book orbed into Sam's arms. Sam grunted slightly as the heavy book simply landed. It looked seriously aged and it was bound in green leather with a symbol on the front, a large circle and three eye shaped ovals.

"What is this?"

"I have to go Sam, read the last entry written in the book and it will explain all."

"Wait! What about Melanie!"

"You'll figure it out." Faye smiled at her and then, she was gone with nothing but blue and white lights twinkling signalling the orb. Sam sighed and looked at Melanie's still body.

"Don't worry Mel, I'll get you back to normal." Sam carried the book to the couch and opened the cover to the first page. "The book of Shadows?" Sam ran her fingers across the words in awe. She then remember what Faye said to her.

'_Read the last entry written in the book and it will explain all.'_

Sam skipped to the back of the book and scrolled her bright blue eyes over the ink that had been written into the books pages. The date at the top read _January 11th__ 2010_ . The entry was written months ago.

_To my darling daughter,_

_Unfortunatly, I don't know your name as you were sent away to stay safe and I know your adoptive family renamed you. And well, if your reading this I can guarantee you have your powers. I know this will be hard for you sweetie and I wish I could be with you to help you through it. First, your real name is Melinda although you'll probably want to keep your name. You were sent away from me and your dad because it wasn't safe for you to stay with us after what had happened with your brothers. We didn't want you to be adopted but we thought it was for the best, we couldn't risk you being hurt. You were charmed to receive your powers by your 18__th__ birthday which I'm pretty sure is today since your reading this. Your aunt who is also a witch, had a premonition about you last month and she says your beautiful and doing well for yourself, She said she saw you graduating high school. _

Sam smiled, realising that had happened only a few weeks ago.

_I'm so proud of you sweetheart, we all are and we all miss you. _

_Your powers are strong so you must be careful with them, from what I have heard from your white lighter who has been watching you, she says she can sense the powers bursting inside of you, dying to get out so they'll probably be very dangerous until you get used to them. I know mine were, I was terrified of mine. But trust me hunny, it'll be okay and you'll get used to them._

_You're the only hope now, as your brothers chose to take the mortal route as they were almost killed… again. Not surprising the amount of trouble those boys get themselves into. Anyway, since you don't have the power of three, like me and your aunts, you have all of the powers stuffed inside you. That gives you some honour darling and you should be proud that your ancestors have given you this chance. Now all you need to do is learn to master them, which is why I've written down all of the different powers that me and your aunts have had and how to use them, including your fathers donations on orbing. Well sweetie, I think this is about as much as I can tell you but I can tell you this one final thing, please be careful, you never know who could come after you, just please read the book, master your powers and study the spells, potions and everything else. Oh and one last thing, please only tell people you trust, the media does not take lightly to witches, trust me. _

_You are part of the Halliwell and Warren wiccan line and you have extreme power._

_The original witch was Melinda Warren, a powerful witch who lived in the Salem witch trials era. Unfortunatly, she was burnt at the stake but before she was, she vowed that with each generation the Warren line would grow stronger, collimating in the arrival of three sisters. They'd be known as the most powerful witches the world has ever known. That just so happened to be me and your aunts. So, if we were classed the most powerful witches to walk the earth, imagine the powers you hold. _

_Love forever,_

_Mom. Or, if you ever want to find me, just ask your white lighter to come and find me, I'm sure she's bumped into your father a few times._

_Tell her to find Piper. _

_X_

Sam sighed and she could feel herself shaking, her heart began to beat faster. At least she knew something about herself and her past. Sam studied the inked words her mother had written about the powers she and her two sisters possessed. She was Immediately shocked at how many there were.

_Telekinesis_

_Orbing_

_Premonitions_

_Molecular Immobilization_

_Molecular Combustion _

_Telekinetic Orbing_

Sam simply stared at the paper and then up at a still frozen Melanie. She suddenly realised she had no idea what most of the words on the paper meant, so she'd have to research it. Grabbing Melanie's laptop from the side of the couch, she realised it was still turned on. Clicking on the internet, she typed into the search bar, _Telekinesis. _She clicked on the first link and read the sentence.

_A supernatural power said to have the ability to move things with ones mind, channelled through the eyes, hands or voice._

Sam eyes scanned around for a piece of paper then suddenly, she realised something.

_The power to move things with voice._

"Paper!" Sam yelled and suddenly, a piece of plain paper flew into her hand. Sam's mouth dropped, her eyes wide. "Oh my god." She smiled slightly and then yelled "Pen!" The same thing happened. She quickly scribbled down the words she'd just read before moving on to the next power. It took her little of fifteen minutes and finally, she had written down pretty much everything. She realised that it probably wasn't the truth since it was from the internet but it was sure worth a try. At least the telekinesis thing had worked. Sam's eyes scanned over the paper again, reading what she'd jotted down.

_Telekinesis_

_The ability to move things with the mind, channelled through the eyes, the hands or the voice._

_Orbing_

_The ability to transport to different places._

_Molecular Immobilization_

_The ability to slow down molecules to the point where they simply stop, freezing it._

_Molecular Combustion_

_The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they explode. _

_Telekinetic Orbing _

_The ability to move objects through telekinesis, transporting them from one place to another. _

Sam sighed, and closed the window on the laptop, placing it back where she found it. She stuffed the piece of paper into her pocket. Then she turned and held the book of shadows in her hands. She thought hard focusing on her car outside and then suddenly, the book disappeared from her hands, orbing away. Sam suddenly, took off for the door and yanked it open rushing out to her Porsche. She was shocked to see the large book laid on the car seat. " Wow." Then, she remembered Melanie. She noticed what Faye said was true. Everything outside of the house was still very much alive. Cars were whizzing down the street in an attempt to get somewhere and the trees were blowing wildly in the wind. She turned on her heels and then rushed back into the house, Melanie still unmoving. Sam took a deep breath, standing directly in front of her 'sister' held out her hands. With a quick flick of the wrists, her eyes eyes studied Melanie.

"Cause you don't look okay… you know?" Sam smiled. She'd done it, she'd actually done it.

"No no, I'm fine."

"Good. Now-"

"Listen Mel, I actually have to run out for an hour and see someone but I'll be back okay."

"Oh alright."

"I'm sorry, it's just, this is really important."

"No, I get it. Come here, gimme' a hug." Melanie grinned pulling her into a bear hug. Sam smiled softly.

"I know I don't say this often but I love you Mel." Melanie suddenly left go.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my sister." Sam's heart sunk. Sister…. That word would never be the same again.

"I'll see you later okay?"

"Sure." And with that, Sam turned and headed for her car. She pulled the set of keys from her pocket and pressed down on the button opening the doors. She picked up the book of shadows and placed it in the passenger seat and then sat in the driving seat. She pulled the door closed, three point seatbelt pulled across her chest and plugged in. She stuffed the keys into the ignition and turned it, the engine roaring slightly as she pressed down on the pedal. The car shot forward as Sam pulled out of the street and onto the highway, heading towards north Seattle.

"Faye! Faye… get in here now!" Sam turned one eye slightly as she noticed Faye had orbed into the seat beside her.

"You did it Sam."

"I know."

"So, what's up?" Faye asked, the book of shadows resting gently on her knee.

"I want you to find my mom, I need to speak to her."

**So, theres another chapter, this one is longer.**

**There will be more on Sam's parents and real family in the next chapters soo...**

**If you have any ideas, feel free to message me or just ask in a review and ill see if i can fit them into the storyline anywhere. Some may be used, some may not, it just depends. **

**Anyway, Review!**

**Chapter four shall be up soon :')**


	4. Demons And Secrets

Charmed One.

Disclaimer; I Don't own Charmed or iCarly.

**I know in Charmed your not aloud to use magic from purposing other than fighting demons but lets just pretend you can xD**

Chapter Four; Demons And Secrets.

"What?"

"I want you to find my mom, my parents, my real family. I need to speak to them."

"Okay sure, I'll go and see what I can do." Faye smiled, then suddenly, she was gone again, the book back down on the seat. Sam sighed, smiling slightly. She needed a Smoothie. Parking up in the back car park, Sam knew she had to walk through and alley but it was never a problem. She locked her car and stepped out, beginning to walk across the lot and into the alleyway. It was still light out so it was okay to walk through. She got half way down and suddenly heard a crash, making her turn around. A man was stood at the start of the alley staring at her. But this was no ordinary man, his face was slightly reddening and his eyes were a sick black colour. Sam screamed and turned ready to run but to her shock, the exit was blocked. How had she not noticed that? He must have done it. She span around again as he took a step forward.

"Faye!" With no luck, Sam's eyes locked on the thing in front of her. "Please Faye! Now!" Faye orbed in.

"What?" Sam pointed behind Faye who span around. He now had an arrow, ready to shoot. Sam's eyes were wide with fear.

"Sam! Blast him!"

"Huh?"

"Fire Sam, think of fire!" She understood that. She shot her hands forward, splaying her fingers and without warning, he burst into flames. He screamed in terror and then, he was gone like a puff of smoke. Sam breathed out a sigh of relief. There was silence for a few moments until Sam spoke up.

"What the HELL was that?"

"That… was a demon."

"A demon?"

"Why do you think you were sent away from your parents Sam, to protect you… from demons."

"They want me dead don't they." Sam practically whispered.

"Yes, but they won't get what they want." The short blonde looked up at her 'mentor'. "Because your gunna' get used to them powers of yours and your gunna blow up any demon that comes near you." Faye smirked. Sam laughed, a grin forming on her face. "Now, I was in the middle of researching your parents when you shouted. Your mom and dad are in the same place they were when I last saw them, there still in San Francisco, so, how about we drop in for a visit tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd love that."

"Okay, be ready for 10am, Oh and if you need me, just yell." In a bright blue flash, Faye had disappeared. Sam smiled and continued the walk to the Groovie Smoothie. Once inside, Sam ordered a large strawberry splat and handed T-Bo three dollars as he handed over the Smoothie.

"Thanks." She smiled and then headed off out and back to her car. It took her a matter of minutes to get back through the alleyway and to her car. She walked as fast as she could, not wanting a repeat of what had happened not ten minutes earlier. Getting back into the car and settling, Sam sped off up and out of the car park and along the road, heading straight for Bushwell. The drive was only a few minutes until she'd turned into Bushwell's lot and was parking it in one of the large spaces. Pulling up the hand brake and turning off the engine, Sam stepped out of the car, locking it and then walked towards the lobby doors. She pushed them open and looked at the desk. Lewbert wasn't there but she could here him shuffling around in the office. Suddenly, she got an idea. Looking around and checking know one else was around, she smirked and concentrated hard, focusing her brain. She felt herself floating so she shut her eyes tight and when she felt herself back on the floor, she opened them. Looking around, she realised it had actually worked. She was now stood on the 8th floor corridor. She came around the corner and came face to face with both Carly and Freddie's doors. Smiling, Sam knocked on Carly's door.

"It's open!" Sam pushed the handle down and stepped in, seeing Carly and Freddie sat on the couch, bowl of popcorn in Freddie's lap.

"Hey Sam." Freddie grinned up at her. "How's the new car driving?" Sam smirked.

"Absolutely amazing."

"Good, I'm glad you like it." Carly smiled. " So how was Melanie?"

"Oh, she's great. She dyed her hair brown!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Wow, I bet she looks mega different."

"Yeah, well at least now people won't be able to mistake us." She said, shooting a look at Freddie.

"Okay, in my defence, you two had been pulling a lot of pranks on me, I thought it was just another one!"

"Whatever." Carly laughed. Suddenly, a thought popped into her mind. _Only tell the people you trust. _Her mothers words rang clear in her head. She wanted to tell Melanie, but she was afraid of admitting Melanie wasn't her real sister. She sighed.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." Both Freddie and Carly looked up at her, confused expressions on there faces.

"What's wrong Sam?" Carly stood up, her brown eyes soft.

"Uhmm, first, do you guys what anything to drink?"

"No thanks." Freddie shook his head.

"Sure," Carly shrugged.

"Peppy cola?"

"Awesome."

"Peppy Cola!" Sam shouted staring at the fridge. Suddenly, the fridge door burst open and a can of peppy cola shot out. Sam moved her eyes to Carly and the can flew towards her, landing in her hands. Freddie's mouth dropped as he stared wide eyed at Sam.

"Sam?" She heard Freddie say in a confused tone. Carly was still simply staring at Sam in shock. Sam took a deep breath.

"The thing I have to tell you guys is… well…. I'm a witch."

**Next chapter expect some very very confused teenagers ;)**

**Okay, so i know ive updateed this story every day, well that was just because ive had loads of time on my hands but i might not be able to post alot over the weekend but it depends. i could get another two/three chapters written for all i know.**

**doubt it though.**

**Anyway, could i maybe get a few more reviews? i love getting them, so even if you dont like it, just tell me xD**

**So yeah... review! :')**


	5. Proving Points

**Charmed One.**

Disclaimer; I don't own Charmed or iCarly.

**Chapter Five; Proving Points.**

"Okay, that did not just happen." Carly breathed out a confused sigh.

"You want me to prove it again?"

"Sam, what exactly do you mean, you're a witch?" Freddie asked.

"Exactly what I just said." Sam deadpanned. " I'm a witch!"

"Oh my god."

" Come here." Sam put her hands on both Carly and Freddie and closed her eyes, focusing. She breath out a breath she'd been holding and then she felt the floor shift from underneath her. She smiled and opened her eyes to realise they were now in the woods, the same place she had been earlier with Faye only not on the side of the road, they were deep in the thicket of trees.

"Oh my god!" Carly shrieked. "Sam!"

"I told you." Sam shrugged.

"Sam, this is not possible."

"Oh, it's very much possible Carls." Sam noticed Freddie hadn't said anything. "What? You still don't believe me Fredward?"

"No, it's just- this cannot be right, Witches don't exist." Sam rolled her eyes and threw her hands forward, aiming for the tree a few metres in front of her. It's was now up in flames. Carly screamed and Freddie jumped back in shock.

"Sam! You pyromaniac! Put it out!"

"Fine! I was just trying to prove a point. He seemed to think I was lying or something." Sam sighed, flicking her right wrist, slightly. When nothing happened she put more effort in and she concentrated hard on the tree and flicked her wrists watching the flickering flames die. She didn't realise how well she was getting used to these powers. She heard Carly breath out a relieved sigh but tried to ignore it. Sam jumped as Carly screamed again. Realising Sam hadn't used her magic, she span around and was shocked at what she saw. "Carly get behind me!" Freddie was already standing behind her and Carly joined him. There was a man there. At first sight you'd think he was normal but Sam knew different. There was a dagger in his hand, blade pointing out and his face looked burnt, as if he'd been stuck in a house fire. His eyes were as black as coals, just like the last person Faye had marked as a 'Demon'. Sam growled. They wanted her dead, well she was going to prove it wasn't going to be an easy task. "Not this time buddy!" She shoved her hands forward toward her, her fingers spread wide apart. She smiled as she watched him burst into flames and then blow into a million tiny pieces.

"Sam! Oh my god, you just killed someone!" Carly shrieked, looking like she was about to faint. Freddie stayed silent, just staring at Sam in shock, it was clear he was seriously confused.

"Well if I didn't, he was going to kill me!"

"Your over reacting Sam…"

"Actually Carls I'm not. I'm one of the most powerful witches to walk the earth and apparently there's a lot of people who want me dead. Oh and before I forget… FAYE!" A blue light shone and suddenly, Faye was stood beside her.

"You shrieked?" Faye smirked making Sam laugh.

"Freddie, Carly, This is Faye, she's my 'guardian angel'"

"I prefer the term White lighter Sam."

"Well I don't, It sounds creepier." Sam smiled up at her making Faye roll her eyes.

"What the FUCK is going on!" Freddie and Sam both turned to Carly wide eyed, shocked at her sudden outburst. They had never heard her swear before.. It wasn't like Carly to swear.

"Sam is a witch…" Faye shrugs earning a glare from Carly.

"Duh!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Guys, it's not that big of a deal!"

"Sam, you've just set a tree on fire, teleported us into the woods and blew up a man! How can you say it's not a big deal!" Freddie yelled at her making Sam cross her arms across her body.

"It's not- I was trying to-"

"Wait, you blew someone up? Was it a-"

"Demon? Yeah it was…"

"Oh Sam what are we going to do about this."

"You're the one who's meant to be teaching me!"

Well I guess you mother will tell us when we see her tomorrow."

"Wait a second… what on earth are you talking about?" Carly asked confused.

"My mom and Melanie aren't my real family… there my adoptive family." Sam sighed. Carly and Freddie's faces dropped

"But- but that's not- Melanie looks exactly like you! That's not possible!"

"She was charmed to look like me, my real parents had to send me away from them since people wanted me dead.. Because I'm one of the most powerful witches to walk the earth, and you know that guy who you thought I blew up just because I could? He was trying to kill me… he's one of the people who want me dead. Tomorrow I'm going to San Francisco to meet my parents for the first time… you completely on the same page now?" Carly and Freddie both nodded.

"Are you okay now Sam?" The white lighter asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh and I was watching you earlier.. Nice job with those powers." Faye smiled.

"What? So you can watch me blasting a tree but you don't watch when I'm being attacked by a demon?" Sam asked her shocked making Faye shrug.

"I didn't know he was going to attack you!" Faye protested. " Anyway, I'll see you in the morning." Sam nodded and in a bright blue flash, Faye was gone.

"You guys want to go back?" Sam watched as Carly nodded slowly, clearly freaked about her best friend's big secret. Sam looked up locking eyes with Freddie. She noticed he was simply staring at her, his head cocked to one side and a slight confused expression on his face. "What Freddifer?" She snapped at him and he simply smiled.

"I just can't believe it…"

"What? You think I'm an even bigger freak now?"

"I never said you were a freak Sam.."

"Guys, can we just go!" Carly shouted interrupting them. She was looking around the woods warily.

"Sure Carls.." Sam stepped towards her two friend, placing a hand on each of there shoulders. She shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath. A second later, she felt like she was being pulled into the oblivion as all three of them orbed back to Bushwell.

**This Authors note is going to be HUGE!**

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in around a month! I actually forgot! But, i'm back now and here's the next chapter. Granted it's not perfect but it'll do! Sorry, i've just had a little bit of writers block lately! :(  
This will hopefully be updated soon and you'll be happy to know that ALL of my stories will be getting atleast ONE update between now and Christmas! :) 

**So yeah.  
Anyway, on to a different topic... iStart a Fanwar. Who was upset by it? I know i was :/ No Seddie and there wasn't Creddie either considering the amount of hype about this episode with all the promos ect. BUT i'm not mad at Dan. Go to his blog and you'll see a blog about iStart a Fanwar and the views to it.. he explains everything and he ALSO says that there Will be something over the next few weeks that will make us very happy! Wether that means Seddie OR Creddie, i have no idea but he did say that the shippers would be happy :)  
i also posted this on my twitter a few days ago - **

**does anyone think that seddie will get together in the iCarly/Victorious crossover? I'm only saying this because in the opening credits of iStart a Fanwar at the VERY End, the full iCarly cast are singing... and Freddie has his arm around Sam's shoulder in like a protective hold type thing.. dunno how else to describe it :L  
and so far, the only credited iCarly episode for Sam(Jennette) to sing in is iParty with victorious...  
just a little thing for seddiers to think about. i could be totally wrong but it seems a bit suss that Freddie would just randomly hold Sam and Sam wouldn't be complaining.. you get me? I don't even know if that will be part of any episodes since usually the very end bit featuring the iCarly cast arent usually in the eps, but maybe its a seddie hint. Am i over thinking?  
Anyway, i just thought it was a cute little seddie push xD **

if you want to follow me on twitter - (at)Amy_Lautner  
formspring - AmyByersxD  
youtube - amybyers2008

Anywho! Review bla bla bla ;D You know the drill!  
I ALSO Want to say a thank you to someone with the pen name **johnh8616 **who has taken the time to review and read i think ALL of my stories and i'm really thankful that you like them all :) So thanks!

**REVIEWWWW!**


	6. Bow and Arrow

**Charmed One.**

**Chapter Six - Bow and Arrow**

**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly or Charmed.

It was an hour later and deep into the afternoon. Sam had left Freddie and Carly at Bushwell and then orbed out again the best she could. Unfortunatly she didn't end up at home as she had planned, the orb took her to Seattle's downtown park. The park was always deserted so the ground was filled with overgrown grass shoots. Sam made her way around the grass shoots and the dirt and sat down on a swing at the side. She sniffed and felt her body shake. She didn't want this… any of this. She never had wanted this. She sat still for a twenty minutes until a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sam?" The blonde looked up to see her best guy friend standing in front of her, a frown on his face.

"What are you doing here Freddie?"

"I was taking a walk and I saw you up here." He sat down on the swing next to here simply staring at her while she looked at the floor. " "How- how is it even possible Sam." She sighed.

"I'm part of a long ancestral line of witches, Warren witches-"

"Wait? Warren Witches? I had to do a report on that line during history. Melinda Warren right?" Sam sucked in a deep breath.

"It's well known?"

"Well no… but it is part of history that before Melinda Warren was burned at the stake she vowed something about each warren ancestor growing stronger until one day the Warren line would be known as the strongest witch line to ever walk the earth. It's part of history but not many people believe it… or believe that there is a such thing as modern day witches… I didn't, well at least I didn't until today.." Freddie trailed off and watched as Sam locked eyes with him.

"Your pretty much right… The Warren Wiccan line has been around for generations and whenshe vowed that each generation would get stronger until the arrival of three sisters, making them the most powerful witches to ever walk the earth. One of those witches was my mother… so now, I possess the gene and since they were 'the most powerful' it makes me even more powerful, because instead of the powers being spread out between three, I have it all stuffed into me…"

"This must be so hard for you." Freddie muttered his eyes soft. Sam nodded. It was weird talking like this to Freddie but Carly would be know help right now, she was too on the edge about how her best friend had 'blown up' someone.

"Yeah, it is pretty hard." The blonde sighed. " I mean, it's not everyday you find out your family isn't your really family and that people want you dead and that you're a witch…."

"Yeah, I mean…. Sam I'm sorry that this has happened too you, but you can handle this, your strong. Your Sam Puckett and you can do anything." Sam smirked at this.

"You really have a lot of faith in me, don't you Benson."

"Well, I believe in you….." Sam smirked slightly and leant forward to meet Freddie's lips. Before they connected there was a dark flash and suddenly, Sam felt a stabbing pain shoot throught her stomach. She gasped sharply earning a strange look from Freddie. A force pushed her backward so she was suspended in mid air and then she was dropped from a height and to the ground.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled and pulled himself from the swing. She was lay, blood everywhere as an arrow was shot through her body. Freddie span around and stared at the man behind him. He looked simaler to the man in the woods who Sam had blown up. Suddenly he disapeered and Freddie took off across the park and dropped to his knee's beside Sam. " Sam, come on speak to me…."

"Freddie," Her voice was hoarse and barely there and Freddie was terrified. Her skin was pale and her skin was practicly ice white.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"It hurts…" He saw her wince and clench her fist and he wanted nothing more than to take her pain away.

" I know Sam…" He looked down at the arrow and sighed. " This may hurt." He reached down and pulled the arrow as softly as he could out of her and watched her scream as he did so. "I'm sorry Sam. What do I do?"

"Faye…"

"What about Faye?"

"Shout of her." Sam's voice was getting more into a whisper with each passing moment.

"Faye! Faye please!" Freddie yelled. Faye's signature blue flash ignited the park and suddenly the women was rushing to Sam's side who was still on the floor in pain.

"What happened!" Faye asked in a panicked state.

"She was attacked by a demon.."

"Oh god." Faye fell to her knees much like Freddie had minutes before her and smiled at Sam. "Come on kiddo, you've got to stay awake for me. " Sam groaned in pain as that was when Freddie got a good look at the arrow she'd be shot with. It was jet black with sharp black barbs down the arrow shaft. He looked up at Faye who had her hands above Sam's wound. There were yellow and white sparks flying and Freddie's eyes went wide when he realised Sam's wound had heeled and her t-shirt was now completely blood free. Faye had healed her with her hands. Freddie smiled, knowing Sam was going to be okay.

"Hey Faye." Faye turned and looked at Freddie. " How long till' she's back to normal?" He watched as Sam's chest began to rise and fall as she lay practicly motionless on the ground.

"It'll only be a few minutes. I healed her and white lighter magic is very strong." Freddie nodded.

"Why did a demon strike her with that?" He pointed to the arrow on the floor.

" A demonic arrow." Faye sighed. " That must have been majorly painful for her. Demonic arrows are poison, the barbs are like the barbs off a lionfish. She's lucky to be alive. Almost as soon as the arrow strikes, the poison spread. The person is lucky to live for five minutes after that..."

"Why do they want to kill her?"

"She is part of the charmed ones future. Her powers are more than anything anyone has ever experienced and she'll use it for good.. Demon's don't like using it for good, and if the witch won't cooperate, it's better she's dead and unfortuantly Sam has been hit with these powers. We should be thankful though, Sam is strong, she'll get past this and she'll beat anything that stands in her way." Freddie smiled knowing that was exactly what Sam was like. Suddenly Sam began to stir.

"Urhh…"

"Sam! God Sam you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Freddie?" She whispered, her eyes blurred.

"Yeah Sammy, it's me." Sam smiled at her nickname. Even now they were adults, just adults, Freddie still called her the nickname's they had used since they were five. Sam had known Freddie longer than she'd known Carly.

"You okay kiddo?" Faye ask her and Sam nodded her head slightly running a hand over her stomach.

"What happened?"

"You were attacked, by a demon and he shot you with a demonic arrow."

"Then why am I not hurting or…." Sam paused for a second and breathed out.. "…dead."

"Freddie pulled out the arrow and I healed you."

"You _healed _me?"

"Yes, which is something you'll be able to do as well since your part white lighter."

"She's _part_ white lighter?"

"Well yeah, she's a full witch but she posseses the power of a white lighter considering her father was a white lighter. And then an elder… and then an avatar…"

"Elder?" Freddie asked.

"What the hell is an avatar? It sounds like something Freddie would dress up as to go to one of his lame web icon dorky clinics." Sam smirked as Freddie helped her stand.

"Never mind…"

"Should I carry her back?" Freddie offered, shocking Sam.

"Sure, just pick her up and I'll orb us back to Bushwell."

"Wait, you know Bushwell Plaza?"

"Sam… I've been watching you for years…"

"Point taken." Sam smiled as Freddie picked her up bridal style and walked over to Faye who placed a hand on Freddie's shoulder. In a bright blue flash, they orbed out and a few seconds later they were in Bushwell's parking lot. Freddie put her to her feet and she smiled keeping hold of her by her arm just incase she suddenly fainted or something. Sam groaned and shook her head trying to right her vision. She pulled her top up slightly to look at her stomach. Freddie averted his eyes, afraid of looking to long at her figure, at her body and then being caught. "I've been scarred." Sam said, almost in a robotic tone.

"That will only last a few days, then it will fade."

"Oh.."

"Do you want me to orb you home? Your in no fit state to orb yourself."

"Nah, I'll just stay over at Carly's."

"Okay… remember 10am sharp!" Sam smiled at Faye and watched her disappear.

"Come on." Freddie went to pick Sam up again but she shook her head. "What?"

"I'll just orb us up."

"Sam! Didn't you hear what Faye said!" Freddie snapped shocked." Your in no state too-" Sam touched Freddie's arm and closed her eyes orbing them both up to the eighth floor of Bushwell Plaza. Freddie opened his eyes which had closed 'during transit'. "Sam!" He shouted which earned a smirk from the blonde.

"Thank you for helping me today." Sam said, almost shyly.

"No worries." Sam reached up and gave him a gentle hug which he accepted and wrapped his arms around her waist for the tiniest amount of time. Then, they each turned and walked into separate apartments. Sam opened the Shay's door and looked around. Carly and Spencer were both gone, Carly most likely in her room and Spencer most likely in his. Sam sighed and took a seat on the couch. She checked the clock which read 6:45pm. Sam's eyes bulged. How could it be that late already! She sighed realising the stress of the day must have knocked her quite far out of her usual routine. It felt like it wasn't even past lunch! Sam lay down on the couch. She figured she'd explain to Carly and Spencer why she crashed here in the morning. Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep. Sam sighed one last time before pulling her top up and running a finger over the scar she now possessed for the next few days. Then, she slowly drifted into a nice deep sleep, ready to meet her parents when she awoke.

**New Chapterrr! :)  
Next chapter we meet Sam's parents!  
Review maybe?  
-Dreamer  
**


	7. Piper and Leo Wyatt

**Charmed One.**

**Chapter Seven -** Piper and Leo Wyatt

**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly or Charmed.

"Sam….Sam" Sam rolled over and opened her eyes to see Carly crouched down beside the couch she was lay on.

"Carls?"

"Hey kid… what are you doing on my couch?" Carly smiled as she said this and Sam sat up.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just crashed here last night."

"It's okay, Spencer came through to lock the door last night and he told me your were practically passed out. He said he was going to move you but he said you looked pretty out of it and he didn't want wake you…"

"Ah, where is Spence?"

"Out at some sculpture meeting at the Seattle Art centre." Sam nodded then she thought of something.

"Wait… what time is it?" She asked her brunette best friend.

"Uhmm..." Carly checked the light pink and silver watch on her wrist. "Ten to ten." Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"I'm late!" Sam panicked jumping from the couch and pulled her jacket up closer on her body as it had fallen down while she slept. She straightened her top and jeans out and looked down at the floor. She couldn't remember taking off her converse… she must have though. Pulling them back on her feet she turned back to Carly. "Can I borrow your brush?"

"Sure…" Carly rushed to the counter and picked up her black hair brush handing it to Sam who began pulling it quickly taming her wild blonde curls. " Sam! What are you late for!"

"I'm meeting my parents!"

"Your parents!"

"Yeah! I told you yesterday I was going to San Francisco to meet my real mom and dad."

"Oh! Right yeah, I forgot I'm sorry, I was too busy thinking about the fact that my best friend is a Witch!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Carls… Really?"

"Sorry." Sam smiled. Suddenly a bright blue flash spread around the room making Carly jump. Sam noticed this and smiled. It was clear her best friend was still in a rather large amount of shock. She just wasn't handling it well…. Not as well as Freddie anyway.

"It's only Faye."

"Oh okay." Carly replied just as Faye appeared. Sam looked at the clock. It was dead on ten.

"Ready?"

"Let's do this!" On the outside, Sam seemed and looked so confident. On the inside, she was shaking like a leaf. Could she do this? She was about to meet her real parents for the first time ever, the first time in eighteen years. She had a right to be worried, terrified, nervous. Infact, she felt like she was about to self destruct! "I'll see you later Carls."

"Later…." Carly smiled then added." And, good luck Sam." Faye grabbed Sam's hand and with a blue flash the pair were gone, travelling across the USA. A few minutes later, Sam found herself standing in the middle of a busy street looking ahead at what the front looked like a large two storey manor. The exterior was all wooden, and the outside walls were painted a deep red colour, that had seemed to fade within time. The window frames were painted a vibrant white and the pillars that were holding the porch up were the same with a large brown, wooden two-door to access the manor. She smiled. This must be the place. She was no 'Freddie' but Sam knew history when she saw it. The manor was beautiful but old. Sam turned to Faye and smiled.

"This manor was where you grew up for the first year of your life."

"Really?" Sam stared up at the manor in awe. She couldn't believe she had grown up here.

"Yes. The Halliwell Manor was re-built in 1906... Ever since the house has been part of the Halliwell/Warren descendant line."

"Cool."

"You ready to meet your family?" Sam took a deep breath and nodded, looking at the long line of steps up to the porch of the large manor. "I spoke to your mother yesterday, she is so excited to see you, as are your full family." Sam smiled at this. At least she knew her family, her real family wanted to meet her. Sam and Faye walked up the steps slowly trying to delay it as much as possible.. Well at least Sam was. She was so nervous. Taking the last step, Sam pulled herself onto the porch, Faye standing behind her. Sam reached out and knocked on the large wooden door and looked at the small glazed windows. This was it. A few seconds later, the door was pulled open by a woman. She was early forties with long dark brown hair. Her eyes were the deepest shade of brown Sam had ever seen.. Well except Freddie's. Sam suddenly mentally slapped herself. '_Stop thinking about Freddie!' _She was snapped out of her 'Freddie daydream' when the woman spoke.

"Dear god…. It's you!" Almost breathless the woman continued to speak, a smile stretching on her face. "Your home."

"Hi." Sam smiled softly, politely.

"Hello Piper." Faye stepped forward slightly, further on to the porch.

"Leo! Get in here!" The woman, Sam assumed was Piper shouted through the large manor. Suddenly everything clicked. _Tell her to find Piper….. _Sam remembered the words that were written in the Book of Shadows. This woman that was stood in front of her, was her mother. Sam smiled widely feeling like she was about to burst into tears.

"Mom?" Piper nodded, a tear dropping from her eye. "Mom!" Sam shouted and ran towards her, the pair ending up in a hug.

"I've missed you so much Melin…." Then Piper stopped. She realised her name wasn't Melinda anymore." What did you adoptive parents call you?"

"My name is Sam.. Samantha but I hate being called that, so yeah Sam is good." Sam grinned. Piper grinned too and then pulled her into another hug.

"Leo!" Suddenly a man around the same age as her mother came rushing to the door too. His hair was a dirty blonde colour and he was quite tall. Sam knew who he was immediately. There was no introduction needed because she knew this man was her father.

"Oh my god…."

"Hey daddy…" Sam smiled slightly and she saw a slight smile appear on his face before he ran to her and picked her up, spinning her around in a big circle.

"Leo Wyatt, how nice to see you."

"Faye? Wow, I haven't seen you in years!" Piper smiled at her husband and daughter still wrapped in a hug. Sam had finally met her parents, and she could not be happier.

**I Don't remember Piper and Leo's exact age but i figure, they must be early forties at the latest in this time frame.  
So hope you like this!  
This wasn't really that long but it was still an important chapter in it's own way.. Sam's development... meeting her parents for the first time.. ect.  
Review? **


	8. The Halliwell's

Charmed One.

Chapter Eight - The Halliwell's

**Disclaimer; **I don't own iCarly or Charmed!

**Quick A/N; I know Paige's second name is Matthews, I think it is still fitting to call this chapter… The Halliwell's. Also! For people who don't watch charmed - On my profile at the bottom there is a bunch of links to pictures of the characters(Piper,Leo ECT) And yes, all of the pictures are the real actors/actresses that were in charmed!**

Sam watched as Faye and Piper began to talk as she was still hugging Leo. Piper turned and smiled at her daughter and stepped towards her.

"Do you want to meet the rest of your family?"

"There here?" Sam questioned to which Piper nodded.

"Of corse! They wanted to meet you!" The woman smiled and Sam returned it. Piper grabbed her hand and lead her through the large manor. Her first sight was a long hallway. There were a variety of small wooden tables with plant pots on top. The manor was very old-world and Victorian décor. It looked good but it was beyond anything Sam had ever seen, or imagined! Sam followed her mom through the manor, her father and Faye just behind them. They walked through a living room quietly and Sam could hear talking, she knew she was close to meeting the rest of the family. Suddenly, she was pulled into a room and she immediately felt all eyes fall on her. There were four other people sat in the sun room she had just walked in to. The closest person, was a woman. She looked late thirties and had shoulder length brown hair. Her eyes were dark brown and her face was very honest. The woman next to her was sat beside her on a white sunroom couch. Her hair was a bright red colour. She looked a little younger than both Piper and the other woman and Sam would have said she was only just mid thirties at most. Her lips were covered in a rosy red lip gloss that seemed to clash but also go very well with her hair colour. Slightly across the room there were two men. Both were seemingly young, only a few years her senior. By facial appearance, the man the closest to her was the youngest. His face was quite rugged, defined and the slightest bit of stubble was noticeable. His dark brown hair was brushed in all direction, messy but right at the same time. It was obvious he was gorgeous but Sam refused to think about it like that, after all he was family. The second man was almost his complete opposite. He was extremely baby faced even though it was obvious he was older than the other guy. He had pretty much the same hair colour as Sam herself, the same natural curl to it. Sam was suddenly snapped out of her glancing when her mother spoke. "Everyone, this is Sam…" The smiles on there faces were apparent and the woman closest to her got up and pulled her into a hug. Sam laughed and hugged her back. "Sam, that's your aunt phoebe, and your aunt Paige is over there…" Sam looked up from Phoebe's hug and smiled at Paige who was standing up as well.

"Hi." Sam was trying her best not to burst into tears. She couldn't believe this was her family, these amazing people were her family!

"And see those two _idiot's_ over there?" Sam heard her mom stretch on the word 'idiot's' and she knew immediately she was talking about the men. " Those are your brothers." Sam's heart stopped. She had _brothers?_ Sam smiled politely at them. " Chris and Wyatt." Piper pointed to the brunette first and then to the blonde. Without warning, Paige rushed over and joined the hug between Phoebe and Sam which made Sam giggle slightly. Wyatt and Chris both looked at each other and shrugged before they ran and joined in too. Piper, Leo and Faye laughed and watched the family practically crush Sam to death with hugs. It was clear they were so happy to see her.

"Welcome home Sam." Leo smiled. He knew she couldn't hear him because of the deafening laughter that was going on but he knew he had to say it. Faye watched the family as Piper and Leo ran into the hug as well. Faye smiled softly. It was clear Sam loved her life with Carly, Freddie, Melanie and Seattle but she hadn't seen Sam this happy in ages, after all, Faye had been watching Sam for a total of four years now.

"Don't you think you should all be explaining everything to Sam?" Faye suddenly said and the full family pulled apart and nodded. They all took a seat, squeezing onto a seat somehow. At one point, Piper, Paige and Phoebe were all shoved on one two-seated, Leo and Faye were on another and Sam, Chris and Wyatt was squished on the second two-seated sun couch.

"So, what exactly happened to make you put me up for adoption?" Sam questioned. Sam looked across at Paige quickly before looking back at Sam.

"It's a long and at some points harsh story sweetie, are you sure you want to know?"

"I'm sure." Sam nodded.

"When you were born we had been free of Demon's for at least a month. Not one had bothered us but when they learned of you, they started coming a lot more frequent. At one point, they waited for three months until they attacked, they had grown stronger and we weren't expecting it. They, You were…. They…" Sam saw her mom choke up and she looked to her aunt's in confusion.

"What?" She asked looked at Paige the most. Phoebe was looking at the floor and Piper had a tear rolling down her cheek. Sam's eyes scanned the room looking at the solemn facial expressions on her family's faces. What the hell had happened? Paige suddenly sighed and locked eyes with Sam. " What happened?"

"They Killed you…" Sam's heart practically stopped beating. She didn't understand. How could they have killed her…. She was alive right now? Sam, confused looked around in shock. She saw Faye shifting uncomfortably. She knew exactly what Sam was thinking. Sam wanted an answer.

**I know what your all thinking. Oh My God, How Short is this chapter! :O  
Well no actually, it's not short. It's the exact same number of words as usual, give or take... but it's because there is A LOT less dialogue in this chapter, its mostly descriptive writing, which was necessary. And i also know most of you will be thinking, What the hell? How can Sam have been killed! :S  
It will be explained! Just gimme' a chance to post a new chapter xD But i think I've been pretty good with the updating on this story! :)  
Anyway, Review please? This is one story that i would like to get a lot of reviews more reviews on. Please, it only takes a minute! Click on the pretty green button ;)  
Thank you all who have being reviewing constantly!  
REVIEW!  
Next Chapter... More about Sam's past, and Sam goes back to Seattle :)  
Much Love,  
Dreamerx **


	9. 9 Take it all Away

**Charmed One.**  
**Chapter Nine;** Take It All Away.

**Disclaimer; **I Own **nothing **but the plot the writing and my own characters. Also, the spell in this chapter belongs to the writers of Charmed.  
-

"They killed me?" Sam blurted out both shocked and confused.

"Yes, we did everything we could to stop them, but it was too late."

"What happened?"

"We cast a spell, it brought you back to life." Sam nodded. "But, it was too close, we almost lost you and we couldn't risk that again, which is why we put you up for adoption. It was safer for you."

"I don't understand why I never found out until now!" She turned to Faye. " You told me you've been watching me for years! You could have at least told me! My whole life has been a lie!"

"No no, Sam your life has not been a lie. We just did what we thought was best for you." Leo said, trying to calm her down. By now, a single tear had dropped and ran down her flushed cheek. She sniffed and shook her head.

"Well I don't think it was. Melanie may annoy me sometimes but I love her, and she's not even my real sister!"

"Sam-" Faye began but Sam shook her head.

"No! I'm going home!" And with that, she orbed out, leaving her parents, her aunts, her brothers and her white lighter staring at each other in shock. Piper smirked and turned to Phoebe.

"She reminds me so much of you when you were that age." She grinned at her younger sister. Piper was the oldest of the three. There was technically four sisters, but the eldest, Prue was killed by a demon only a few short years after there powers had came about. Then, Paige showed up, Piper, Phoebe and Prue's half sister. Paige's real father, much like Leo was a white lighter. Sharing the same mother as the girls, meant she had the witch gene in her as well. Of course, Paige was adopted when she was young, much like Sam but Paige found out much later when she turned up on the doorstep of the Halliwell mansion.

"Hey! That was my angst period! Don't talk about it!" Phoebe snapped.

"That's not what I heard…" Paige sing-songed with a slight smirk on her face.

"Yeah Pheebs, I WAS there, I know what you were like. You had one hell of a temper on you and were abit physco…" Phoebe shot a death glare at her older sister to which Piper simply smiled.

"Whatever." Phoebe muttered and huffed like she was a teenager again, making the full family laugh.

_Elsewhere..._  
-

Sam shook her head as she felt herself flying through space, no gravitational pull… just free. Suddenly, she came to a stop and opened her eyes to see where she was. She recognized it immediately. Looking up she saw Freddie typing away on his laptop. He glanced up and that was when he saw her. He shrieked in shock jumping in the air, but as he did, he slipped off the bed, landing with a thud. Sam laughed as she saw Freddie on the floor, not the most pleasant look on his face. He looked pissed.

"Sam!" He snapped and Sam's eyes widened as she saw the laptop slowly sliding off the bed. She rushed forwards and grabbed it, pushing it backwards before it could go any further. She watched as Freddie breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Chill Freddo, you'd think someone was coming in here to kill you. " She smirked at him.

"Wouldn't put it past you." She heard Freddie mumble to himself, making her shoot a death glare at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Freddie looked at her and he could tell almost immediately there was something wrong with her.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.." She sighed making Freddie roll his eyes.

"Do you really think I'm stupid?" The blonde shrugged her shoulders. " Sam you're my best friend, I know when there's something wrong… so come on, tell me?"

"I.. I met my real parents today… and I found out some .. Weird things."

"Like what?"

"I'm dead…" She saw Freddie give her a confused look and she laughed slightly. " Well.. No, I was dead. Some demons killed me, and then I was brought back to life…"

"Woah.."

"I know right?"

"Sam.." He stood up and walked towards her, but she backed up.

"I'm fine…"

"You are not fine!" He took another few steps forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. She smiled slightly into the hug, feeling his firm biceps around her. She felt like she was about to melt! Sam sniffed slightly as Freddie left go of her. She ran a hand through her curly blonde locks and sighed. "It's okay Sam, you don't have to act strong."

"This is a nightmare." She felt a single tear trickle down her rosy red cheek and she sighed. Freddie's eyes softened for her and he pulled her back into a hug.

"Hey! Sshh.. It's okay Sam, please don't cry." He placed a single tender kiss against her forehead and brushed the tears from her eyes, but it was no use. She buried her head in his chest, her tears dampening his t-shirt.

"I don't want this anymore Freddie!" Freddie pushed her away slightly and looked into her eyes, his right hand cupping her chin.

"Sam, it's okay. You'll get through this, your strong! I know you!" Sam nodded, shaking off her bad thoughts. She smiled at him and nodded at him. Drying her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper, she sighed.

"I guess I better get going…" Freddie nodded, smiling back at her.

"I'm here if you need me." Sam nodded.

"Thank you." She reached up and placed a gentle kiss against his cheek, making him blush a light shade of red.

"Your welcome." He practically whispered, but she heard him perfect. Taking a small step backwards, she let gravity take over as she orbed out. It was a few seconds before she felt cool air against her cheek. Opening her eyes, she scanned around trying to figure out where she was. She smiled, realizing she had landed exactly where she was wanting. She saw her brand new car parked outside her house and grinned. Running to the passenger seat door, Sam pulled her car keys from her pocket and opened the door, pulling out the old book that was resting on the seat. She locked her car up again and headed for the house. She pushed down the door handle once she reached the door, and was shocked when it didn't open. Fumbling with her keys and trying to hold the old and heavy book both at the same time was proving to be a very hard task, but finally, Sam managed to unlock the door and step inside, slamming it behind her.

"Mel! Mom?" Sam mentally cursed herself for saying that. " Anyone home?" She called out but received no answer. Confused, to took a step into her living room where she was greeted with a very distinctive and loud 'Meow'. "Hey Frothy!" Sam grinned, throwing her keys down onto the couch and placing the 'Book of Shadows' down beside them before picking up her cat. Sam had owned Frothy for seven years. She'd gotten her as a birthday present for her tenth birthday and Frothy was well and truly part of the family. He only had three legs due to a traffic accident which he was involved in as a kitten. Being a relatively old cat, meant he wasn't as agile as most cats, so he stopped indoors a lot, but Sam pampered him like he was her son or daughter. He was a mix of deep grey and a sandbox colour with piercing blue eyes much like Sam's. Frothy could be quite rabid at times, mainly to Carly, although Sam couldn't figure out while. She tickled the cat underneath the chin listening to him purring, making her grin. After a few minutes, she placed him down on the couch and picked up the 'oldy worldy' book. Flicking threw a few pages, she stopped on a page that stood out to her. Each spell page had initalls of the witches that had written the spell, and this one had the letters D.W.W. Underneath, there was a signature, and below that, the name Danica Warina-Warren. She was the witch who had written the spell. Turning her attention back to the page she noticed a few things. The page was browning with age, the corners curled up, but the heading pounced at her.  
**_  
Spell to remove a witch's powers.  
_**_Before the passing of this hour_  
_Take away all of thy powers._

Sam's eyes brightened. There was a way out! Grinning, she put the book down carefully against the arm of the chair and took a step back and a deep breath. This was it.

"Before the passing of this hour… take aw-" Before she could finish reciting the spell, a voice behind her made her jump in shock.

"What the _HELL_ do you think your doing!" Faye.

**Hey guys!**  
_Sorry, it's been such a long time since i've updated this, lifes been hectic._  
_Almost time for a new iCarly! YAY! : )_  
_Hope you guys like this, working quite hard on this! LOL_  
_I've had a bit of an argument with my best friend who i've known for 13years. So know, i've put all my emotion into this... But i don't think it turned out THAT great. hopefully everything will be sorted soon and maybe you'll get a good update! LOL :L_  
_Anyway, remember, if you guys want to follow me on twitter... (AT)AmyLSomerhalder_  
_Please review! Reviews drive me on... and they make me smile! xD_  
_Thanks for reading!_  
**_-Dreamer _**


	10. I Don't Want This

**Charmed One.**

**Chapter Ten;** I Don't want this.

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing but my own characters, plot, and my own writing. I Don't own Charmed or iCarly.

"I-"

"Sam! How could you do this!" Faye snapped, making Sam step back slightly. She locked eyes with Faye.

"I.. I just can't do this." She admitted which confused Faye.

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore! I never wanted this! I want to be normal!"

"Sam-"

"No! You don't get it!"

"You'd be surprised!" Faye fought back.

"I don't want this! I don't want to have to watch my back every time I leave my house! I don't want to have to get shot with arrows every few days! I don't want to freeze my sister with my bare hands! I don't want to be saved by the guy I'm in love with because I almost died.. I don't want any of this! I just want to go back to normal!"

"Wait a second.. Your in love with Freddie?" That was when Sam realised what she had just said.

"Uhmm-"

"Oh my god! How could I have not seen it!"

"I don't love Freddie!" Sam lied.

"Then why did you say it?" Faye challenged and Sam sighed.

"It slipped out!"

"So you admit it?" Faye grinned.

"Get out.."

"Sam, it's okay to feel this way.."

"Get… out." She said once again.

"Hear me out Sam."

"Why should I… ever since you rocked up here, nothing but bad has happened!"

"You met your real family Sam! How is that a bad thing!"

"If you hadn't of shown up, I would have never known about them! I wouldn't have to look at my sister… at my mom and see nothing but a person anymore!"

"Sam, come on.. You have to understand why we did this."

"We?"

"Did I say we.. I meant… me." Sam cocked an eyebrow at this. " You have to understand why me did this…"

"Okay, that makes no sense!"

"Well.."

"Who is 'We' Faye!"

"Your father… I spoke with Leo and he thought it would be best that I told you. Your mother thought you should have been left alone."

"He was involved in this?"

"Sam-"

"He thought it would be better than my world was turned upside down!"

"Sam, you know it wasn't like that!"

"Do I!"

"You know they love you… how hard do you think it was for them to see you go! How hard it was for them to hear about there little girl growing up without them… without even  
knowing about them!"

"Maybe it would have been better!" Sam muttered.

"How can you even say that."

"Well maybe it would have been!" Sam felt a tear slip down her cheek. " It wouldn't have confused me!"

"But-"

"You still don't get it, do you! I don't want this anymore… I'm going to forget about all this!" Sam's eyes shifted to the book. She ran forward but Faye got there before her, and instantly, the book vanished into thin air. Sam gasped.

"Be smart Sam.."

"That was my only chance! You've just ruined my life!"

"No Sam.. I've just saved it." Faye simply said.

"Please.. Don't be stupid," Sam deadpanned. "I'm as good as dead now, and you know it!" That was when Sam's burst into tears, them flying everywhere. Faye's eyes softened and she grabbed her, pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay, I understand. Ssh, Sam… I never wanted to be a white lighter either." Faye sighed, her eyes shifting to the floor. She left go of Sam, making the small blonde look up through her tears. "Sit down..… I have a story to tell you."

-  
**Yeah, this isn't great. So i'm sorry.  
Anyway, so Dan tweeted about him editing 'iPity the Nevel' I wonder if that means we're getting that episode soon! :)  
Hope you like this.  
Please review!  
-Dreamer. **


	11. The Ugly Truth

**Charmed One.**  
**Chapter Eleven**; The Ugly Truth.  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own Charmed or iCarly. I Only own Faye since she's a character I made up :') Arlo is made up too… AND I don't own Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

* * *

Sam sighed, sitting Indian style on her couch. Faye was leant back against the arm of the chair across from her.

"So come on.. What story do you have to tell me?" Faye let out a breath she was holding.

"It was late nineteen ninety-nine. I was only twenty-three." She paused, thinking of the past. "I was hit by a car." Sam gasped.

"Oh my-" Faye shook her head.

"All I remember is seeing that car coming speeding down towards me…. The next thing I remember, I was in a blank room…. And I met Arlo."

"Arlo?"

"He is one of the main elders up there. " Faye pointed to the ceiling.

"So.. What happened?"

"He told me I was dead… and that I had two choices.." Faye replied. "I could either follow my destiny and become the white lighter he was trying to make me…. Or I could well.. I could just die."

"Oh my god.."

"Yeah…"

"So.. I'm guessing you chose the white lighter route.." Sam said. Faye nodded.

"Yeah, but I was so pissed. "

"What happened?"

"I- I tried to get myself killed…" Faye snorted, thinking back at her stupidity and Sam rose her right eyebrow.

"Are you serious? Yet you stopped me from trying to _stop_ myself from getting killed!" Sam snapped, completely confused. "Your such a hypocrite!" Faye sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't let me finish Sam…" Faye paused for a second. "I tried to get myself killed so I'd just die… and I almost did die! Don't you understand that even if you get rid of those powers… you could still be killed!"

"I don't understand..?"

"The demons wont know the difference yet! The next time they attack.. If you have no powers, you can't them off… they'd kill you."

"Oh.."

"Now do you understand? You **need** to keep these powers Sam… and not just for your sake. You have to remember the people around you are still in danger.. Demons are dangerous! They'd kill anyone without thinking.. They have no hearts."

"Okay…." Faye smiled.

"Good. Now, you should probably go see how Carly's doing…. She wasn't doing so well when I was viewing her earlier today." Sam rolled her eyes.

"You've gotta stop spying on me and my friends!" Faye simply laughed at this.

"Whatever." With that, she was gone. All that was left of her was bright blue and white sparks flying about in the place she had once stood. The blonde looked around her house before closing her eyes and picturing Carly's apartment. She opened her eyes, realizing she was still in exactly the same spot in her living room. Her nose scrunched up in confusion. What the hell? She breathed out and closed her eyes once again, concentrating hard. She pictured the couch… the Bottle Bot, everything she could see in Carly's apartment. She felt no head rush…nothing. Her eyes shot open and stared around. She was _still_ at home. She sighed, and shrugged her shoulder.

"Guess I'm taking my car today."

* * *

Sam pulled up outside Bushwell plaza and parked her red Porsche into a parking bay near the lobby door. She pushed open the door and lifted herself from the seat before locking the car behind her. Sam pushed open the clear lobby doors and walked through the lobby where Lewbert was shrieking from in the office. She rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs. Taking two steps at a time, she finally reached the eighth floor. She looked between both apartments 8C and 8D and smiled, before knocking once on 8C and opening the door. Spencer was sat down on the couch, flicking through channels on the TV while Carly was sat at the computer desk, looking through some iCarly comments.

"Hey guys." Sam smiled, closing the door behind her. Spencer looked up and smiled, a bored expression on his face… Carly's expression was _a lot_ different. She span around and her eyes widened.

"Oh hey Sam!" She grinned sheepishly at her, making the blonde roll her pretty blue eyes. It was obvious Carly still hadn't adjusted.

"Sam, isn't Shelby Marx fighting in the octagon tonight?" Spencer asked her, switching off the TV.

"Yeah, pay-per-view has it on live." Spencer grinned at this.

"Cool! I'm gonna' go grab some Smoothie's and some popcorn! Back in a bit." Spencer practically skipped out of the apartment just as Freddie was about to knock. He shrugged instead and stepped inside.

"Hola!" He grinned making both Carly and Sam turn around.

"Hey Freddie." Carly answered.

"Fredward." Freddie rolled his eyes as Sam sat down onto the couch. He sat right beside her and smiled.

"What goes on?"

"Oh nothing…" Carly shrugged.

"Carly's barely talking to me…" Sam responded making Freddie cock an eyebrow and Carly blush slightly.

"I'm sorry Sam… but this, this is just spooking me a little."

"Carls, I'm still the same person! I'm still your crazy-assed, meat-loving best friend! It hasn't changed me." Carly nodded.

"I guess." She lifted herself from the stool and walked to Sam, who stood up too. The brunette pulled her into hug and smiled. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Suddenly, Sam gasped sharply, gripped her stomach in pain. Freddie and Carly both stared down at her, their mouths slightly ajar in shock.

"Sam?" Carly asked, seeing her best friend bending over. "Sam? What's wrong?" Sam screamed lightly in response.

"She's really pale." Freddie observed, stroking Sam's back. "You have to tell us what's wrong Sam…." The blonde winced.

"I'll go get Spencer." Carly was about to run for the door but Freddie grabbed her arm.

"No!" He paused. "I know how to fix this!"

"Well hurry!" She snapped, hearing Sam groan in pain.

"Faye!" He yelled out. "Faye! Get down here!"

"Freddie…" Sam whispered, struggling to breath. He looked down at her, about to say something when a bright blue and white flash surrounded the couch. Sam gasped as Faye came into view, holding a tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream and a spoon.

"Jeez, you don't have to shout! What is up with you?" Faye asked, shovelling a mouthful of Cookie Dough into her mouth.

"Little help?" Freddie questioned sarcastically, motioning to Sam. Faye suddenly gasped, dropping the ice cream to the floor.

"What happened?"

"I don't know!" Freddie answered. "One minute we were talking to her, the next she was screaming and clutching her stomach."

"Wow, she's pale." Faye tutted, knowing exactly what was wrong with Sam. The white light bent down to Sam's level and rose her hands above her, a gold glow surrounding the blonde. Sam winced.

"What are you-"

"Sam ssh!" Faye scolded. "You'll be able to talk in a few minutes." Faye shifted her hands across Sam's upper body, watching as the gold glow followed them. Sam's breath slowly returned to it's normal pace and Carly breathed out a sigh of relief. Sam took in a deep breath, opening her baby blues slightly, feeling dizzy. The colour was gradually returning to her cheeks.

"Feel better?" Faye asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell happened to me." Sam groaned, groggily holding her head.

"Yeah?" Freddie chirped in, unable to understand what had just happened. Carly was simply stood back, with a confused expression upon her face.

"I warned you about to consequences Sam!" Faye snapped. " You orbed yesterday didn't you… after I specifically told you not too!"

"It was only a little orb-"

"That's not the point!" The adult snapped. "You've over exerted yourself. Magic is great Sam, but it comes with a price. Too much can make you extremely ill! That was minor compared to some of the things that magic can do to you."

"So wait… your saying there are repercussions?" Carly asked.

"That's exactly it." Faye nodded. "You have to start listening to me Sam… Now-" Suddenly, the doorknob began to rattle. Faye's eyes snapped to the door and instantly, just as the door was pushed open, she pushed her hand forward making the door slam shut again. Carly jumped.

"Hey! You guys, the door is locked!" They heard Spencer call from the other side.

"That's Spencer… you can let him in." Carly said and Faye shook her head.

"Remember, don't work to hard. Rest yourself for today! That means **no** more magic, at all! I'll be back tomorrow to see how your doing!" With that, she released her power on the door and vanished. Spencer pushed on the door and it slowly swung open.

"Weird…" He muttered, stepping inside. Freddie smirked slightly, helping Sam up onto the couch. She lay down, her head resting as she stared at the blank TV screen. Spencer looked at his watch.

"Oooh! Who's ready for some MMA!" He grinned, handing out a Smoothie to each teen. Sam groaned lightly as Spencer switched on pay-per-view and a instant replay was being shown of Shelby Marx smashing a Spanish fighters face into the bars. Freddie winced as he watched it.

"You crashing here tonight?" Carly asked her best friend in concern.

"If that's okay?"

"Sure it is.." She smiled down at her.

"Thanks for understanding Carls." Sam pulled her phone out of her pocket, trying not to move to much and typed out a quick message to Melanie. Sam only managed to watch a little of Shelby's fight as she drifted off into a deep slumber, the final thing she remembered… seeing Freddie smiling down at her.

* * *

**Yeah, this isn't great. Sorry.  
To the reviewer who asked who i have completely forgotten the name of.. they're is the consequences of Sam's actions you were curious about :L i told you in the message we'd be dealing with it within the next chapters..  
most of this has been written up for weeks.. it was just the ending that needed finishing off.  
KCA's last night. So glad iCarly won! 3rd year in a ROW baby! And Jennette won best sidekick! WOO :) Her speech was EPIC! And i got a DM on twitter from her! I'm so happy :)  
6days till' iOMG! Woo! :) AND funfacts tomorrow :) I'll be checking Dan's twitter every ten minutes for them! ;D  
Hope you like this, Please review!  
Who saw the new iParty with Victorious promo? :) Looks good, right? :D  
Can't wait... June 10th! :D  
Twitter and Tumblr links are on my profile.  
-Dreamer **


	12. Premonition

Charmed One.  
Chapter Twelve: Premonition.  
Disclaimer; I don't own iCarly or Charmed.

_A woman screamed as the truck came hurtling towards the car. There was a sickening crunch as the truck slammed the car into the wall of Benny's ice cream parlour which thankfully had closed down only a few days previous. Deathly silence filled the streets, nothing moved, no one moved._

Sam jolted up in shock making Freddie jump. That was when Sam realized she was still on the Shay's couch.. Only now, she was cuddled into Freddie as the darkness surrounded them. Carly was nowhere to be seen, making Sam think she had gone to bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." Sam confirmed, although she didn't feel it. What she had just seen…

"Sure?" He asked her, tightening his grip slightly. "You look like your about to sick."

"I just had this weird feeling, that's all."

"Maybe I should call an all-hours doctor…"

"Freddie, I'm fine!" Sam snapped at him, trying to be quiet. After all, it had to be pretty late. "I just.."

"You just what?"

"I saw something."

"Come again?"

"A crash… a car crash."

"When?"

"Just now."

"Sam.. We're on Carly's couch at about 3am. There was no car crash."

"No stupid! In my mind!" That was when she remembered… there was one thing she had forgotten to research the day she had frozen Melanie. The one thing her mom had told her that he aunt Phoebe was good at… Premonitions. "Freddie, where's your laptop?"

"In my bag, why?"

"I need it."

"Sam.. Didn't you hear me, it's almost 3am. Go back to sleep."

"This is important Freddie, so please! Give me you laptop!" He groaned but none the less, picked up his bag and grabbed the pear laptop, handing it to the blonde. Sam lifted the lid and pressed the power button letting the screen come to life and illuminate her face. She watched as the laptop started up and waited until the home screen appeared. Clicking straight on the 'Zaplook' icon, an internet page popped up. Sam quickly typed in Premonitions and sighed when she saw when the results came up with.

_A strong feeling that something is going to happen or an advance warning about a future event. _

Sam shivered. That car crash.. That terrible car crash was really going to happen? Confused, she turned to Freddie.

"I think I just saw the future Freddie."

"And?"

"It looked like someone died…"

"Did you get any clue to see who it was."

"No, the only think I know was that it was a woman.. Because some woman screamed."

"Jeez."

"I don't even know when, where or why this is going to happen. I can't just sit here and not doing anything about it!" Freddie shook his head, his eyes bloodshot as he reached over, switching off the laptop and placing it back in the bag.

"Sam, it's very late okay, you were half-asleep if not, fully asleep when you had this future glance… it was probably just a dream okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

"Night Freddie."

_A dream…. It was just a dream. It wasn't the future…._

**Well, i've got quite a few chapters of this written out, so this will be getting updated soon.  
Please Review. **


	13. Crash

**Charmed One.**  
**Chapter Thirteen;** Crash.  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly or Charmed.  
**Note;** Yes, there is parts in this which I took from Charmed… not actual words but ideas..

* * *

"Lay off!"

"What? I'm serious!"

"Carly… your delusional!"

"I am not!"

"So come on then… evidence?"

"Last night…"

"What about last night?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you Sam…" Sam laughed lightly, giving Carly a slight push.

"Stop it.."

"I'm serious!" The blonde sighed. There was no use arguing with her best friend when she had her mind set on something like this. It had been a week since Sam had practically collapsed in the middle of the Shay's living room.. And she was pacing herself a lot. Right now, the girls were walking through the mall.. And Carly was currently hounding Sam about something she had noticed. "Last night, when we were on the beanbags… he couldn't stop staring at you."

"I can't.."

"Sam, he likes you!"

"He does not!"

"Sam.. Listen to me okay? He does like you! Hell.. You told me you and him almost kissed in the park." Sam blushed at that. She had forgotten she had told Carly about that.. Sam did however, think it would be best to keep last night's activities to herself, especially the part about herself waking up in Freddie's arms.

"Ah.."

"See, you _know_ he likes you." Sam hit the button on her car keys before pulling open the door.

"Just get in the Car, Carls." Carly giggled, pulling herself into the seat and slamming the door.

"So… what are we going to do tonight?"

"Eh… maybe a movie?"

"Sure.. I hear that new chick flick Born again is playing again tonight."

"Perfect." Sam smiled. She put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, driving down the road. "Oh hey, didn't you promise Spence you'd help him with that new sculpture he's working on?"

"Oh yeah.. I forgot."

"It's cool if you wanna' cancel." Sam shrugged her shoulders, gripping the steering wheel.

"No, I wanna' spend some time with my best friend!" Carly smiled softly. "How about.. We both help Spencer.. Get it over and done with and then go see that movie?"

"Sure, that sounds quite fun actually.. let's just hope Spencer doesn't set something on fire." The fiery blonde laughed lightly. "So, come on…"

"What?"

"Explain it to me… just because Freddie was looking at me.. It doesn't mean that he likes me. Explain your crazy imagination to me.""

"He wasn't looking at you Sam, he was staring… there is a difference." Sam laughed at that.

"Yeah but-"

"Sam! Watch out!" At that moment Sam saw a truck swerve onto her side of the road.. Headed straight for them. Carly screamed trying to brace herself for what she knew was about to happen. Sam tried to break, but there was no point. The truck would hit them no matter what they did. Sam held her hands out in front of her and immediately felt light headed. The next thing she remembered was herself lying down on the cold pavement metres away from the scene. She opened her eyes and groaned just as she watched the truck smash into the side of her brand new car…

* * *

"She's waking up.." Sam heard softly as she stirred, opening her eyes. "She's awake! Get a doctor.. Quick!" The voice was male… Sam knew that much. She had her eyes open, but they weren't focusing properly. "Sam… Sam, can you hear me?" Her eyes finally focused and she saw Freddie standing above her, a relieved look on his face. He held her hand in his as he stood by her bedside.

"Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital." Another male voice. She turned her head seeing Spencer sitting down in the uncomfortable looking hospital chair near the door. That was when she saw Faye running in with a set of nurses.

"Oh thank god."

"Faye?" Sam choked out, trying to sit up.

"Woah.. Don't sit up yet.. " Sam nodded and stayed put. "Do you remember what happened?" The blonde nodded again slowly.

"The truck… he swerved into our lane… I didn't get a chance to stop… Carly-" She immediately stopped, a panicked look on her face. "Carly. Carly! Where's Carly!" Freddie sighed, looking back at Spencer who had tears in his eyes.

"The thing is-"

"What!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, When the truck hit your car…it crushed it against a wall…. Carly.." Faye's breath hitched in her throat.

"Where is she?" The blonde demanded.

"She didn't make it Sam… I'm so sorry." Sam's mouth dropped open, feeling tears pricking her eyes. She looked over at Spencer who was full on crying now and she felt her heart crack into two pieces. "Carly's gone.."

* * *

**i am not a Carly hater.  
But Carly needed to die in order for this story to progress the way it needed too.  
So sorry to the Carly lovers.  
Hope you like this.  
Please review.  
-Dreamer **


	14. Hospital

**Charmed One.**  
**Chapter Fourteen:** Hospital  
**Disclaimer;**I don't own iCarly or Charmed.

"W-what?" Her voice was low, at a whisper almost. Gone? How could her best friend be gone?

"I'm so sorry Sam." Faye said, softly.

"No… your wrong, she can't be gone!"

"She is Sam.." Spencer's voice was rough.. Hoarse. His eyes were bloodshot, looking like he hadn't slept in days. He ran a hand threw his already messed up brown hair and Sam could see his hand  
shaking. Of corse he was affected… his little sister had just died.

"How… how did I survive?"

"We're not sure.. " The nurse said, picking up a clipboard.. But Sam was looking at Faye. The look on the white lighter's face made Sam know that she knew how Sam had survived the crash and Carly  
had not. "We have tests running.. So we'll tell you if we find anything out… I should probably let Doctor Berkowitz know you've woken.." With that, the petite redheaded nurse walked out of the  
door, leaving Freddie, Faye, Sam and Spencer alone. Spencer lifted himself from the chair, taking a step forward.

"I'm gonna' get some coffee.. Try and keep myself awake.. You guys want anything?" The three of them shook their heads and Spencer nodded, walking out of the door too.

"You know how I survived and Carly didn't.. don't you?"

"Yes." Faye nodded.

"How?" Sam noticed Freddie was staying pretty silent.. Although he was still crouched down by her bedside, still holding onto her hand tenderly.

Sam, he likes you! Carly's voice rang through her head, making her shiver.

"You were found, out-cold on the pavement.. A little way from the car wreck."

"How?"

"You orbed Sam.."

"No…"

"Not intentionally… but somehow, you _did_ orb, and it landed you safe.. Carly however, took the brunt of it when the truck slammed into the side of the car. The doctors told us she died upon impact." Sam  
let a single tear roll down her cheek.

"And the truck driver?"

"He's dead too.." Sam sighed. " You were he only one who survived."

"I've killed my best friend." Sam suddenly said in a mono-tone. Freddie looked startled, grasping her hand harder.

"No! No you did not okay! Do not go thinking this is your fault okay? Because it wasn't!" He said to her, his eyes soft.

"But I was driving!" The blonde said back.

"That does not mean it's your fault!"

"Well-"

"Sam.." Faye interrupted. " The police told us the truck driver fell asleep at the wheel."

"Oh."

"It was his truck that swerved into your lane. You were trapped okay.. You couldn't have done anything."

"She's gone." Tears streamed down her face as she tried to remain strong… failing almost immediately.

"I know Sam." Sam sat up as slow as she could, letting out a soft groan. At that moment, the nurse walked back into the room, clipboard in hand.

"Samantha…" Sam winced at the use of her real name. "I've spoken to your doctor.. He'd like to come in and check on you.. Make sure everything is still okay with you." The nurse then turned to Faye  
and Freddie. "I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave… after all, visiting hours are now well over with.."

"What? No!" Faye snapped.

"I'm not going anywhere." Freddie agreed. Sam shook her head.

"No.. it's okay. You guys go home, get some rest…"

"Okay," Freddie finally agreed. "But, we'll be back later. I promise." He left go of her hand and took a step back.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" She heard Faye say to her.

"See you later." She smiled slowly at Faye and Freddie as they headed for the door.

"I'll go get Spencer…." She heard Freddie mutter as they walked down the corridor, towards the café Sam knew was somewhere in the hospital.

"So Sweetie, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked her. Sam turned her attention to the woman by her beside who was fiddling with a knob on one of the machines.

"I'm feeling okay…" She paused and looked at the nurse, sighing.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, how rude of me! I'm Tracy, one of the senior nurses on this ward… "

"Well.. Nice to meet you." Sam laughed, causing her to wince slightly.

"I wish it had of been under better circumstances, Hun." She smiled softly at Sam helping her to sit up a little more.

"How long was I out for?"

"Well, you were out for around six hours. You would have woken sooner but we had to give you some tablets.. Which I guess knocked you out a little longer." Sam nodded and saw a man  
in a white coat step into the room.

"Good evening Sam, nice to see you awake." He smiled, walking to her bedside. "I'm doctor Berkowitz and I just have to check you over again… make sure everything is still okay."  
She nodded slowly. Tracy held out her hand and Sam took hold of it, pulling the covers off of her body and stepping out into the real world for the first time since the convocation with  
Carly in the car… and that was when she realised. Her best friend was really gone.. And she was never coming back. She sniffed, her legs shaking. The doctor checked her over and was pleased  
with her simply having only bruising and cuts. After all.. She wasn't exactly in the crash. He left her to rest, saying he would simply come back to check on her in the morning.

Several hours later, Sam awoke in her hospital bed, rolling over to stare at the wall. She sighed, and sat up carefully, slowly… trying not to move to quickly in case she hurt her already sore body.  
She lifted her body from the bed, her bare feet hitting the floor. She looked around, her eyes adjusting as the darkness crept around her. She took slow, steady steps  
towards the door.. Pulling it open only slightly, but enough to squeeze through. The corridor was completely deserted and only lit up by the dull light on the nearest vending machine. Her eyes scanned around, completely unsure of what she was even doing up and out of bed. That was when she saw the light..  
At the end of the corridor, coming from a room that looked like an office. Raising an eyebrow, curiosity overtook her and she began to walk towards the room.  
The closer she got, the easier it was to see. She saw a woman, short with her brunette curls thrown up into a loose pony tail. She was no more than twenty one years old and  
was sat writing away in what looked like a journal, that rested against the wooden table. The only light in the room, held by a tiny lamp, with a almost none existent light bulb.  
Sam stepped forward and knocked lightly on the door, making the woman's head shoot up, a startled expression on her face.  
"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to interrupt…."

"No." The woman shook her head, making the curls in the hair band fly about at the back of her head. "No, no… it's okay." She stood up, the chair she was sat on making a slight squeaking sound  
as it moved backwards against the flooring. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"What time is it?" The petite lady pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed the middle button, the bright light illuminating her face.

"It's a little after three in the morning," Sam was actually pretty shocked at that. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay… what are you doing here?"

"I'm a junior night nurse.."

"_You're_a nurse?"

"What? I don't look like a nurse?"

"Actually, you look too young to be a nurse." The woman snorted at that.

"Well… thanks," A small smirk crept upon her fine facial features. "I think.."

"I didn't mean to offend you…" She shook her head.

"No, you didn't." Sam nodded, thankful. She may not have been the politest person around.. But she knew how to respect people when needed. "So, do you want to tell me your name? And why  
your out of bed at this time?"

"My name is Sam Puckett and-"

"Oh! You're the girl who was in that terrible car crash, right?" Sam nodded.

"That's me."

"Your lucky to be alive you know." The brunette said. "You have the doctors baffled how you survived yet your friend and the truck driver didn't.."

"I heard."

"Yeah, you were found away from the car.. Like you'd be propelled out of the window or something.. But the doors were jammed closed when the police checked it over…" Sam stayed silent.. In fear of  
saying something that would spill her secret. "Anyway.. I'm sure the explanation will pop up somewhere." A sigh escaped her lips and she closed the book she was writing in. "Well.. You better get  
back to bed.. Get some sleep." Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Goodnight." Sam took a step backwards and out of the door, walking up the corridor. Then, she seemed to backtrack.

"I'm sorry… but I didn't catch your name?" Sam asked, from the doorway. The woman stood up, a small smile on her face.

"My name is Jordan. Jordan Tucker. It was nice to meet you Sam."

* * *

**MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ! :) ****So... new character.  
She will play a very important part in this story... and you'll have to keep reading to find out why.  
Carly will still be a major part of this story too... so don't worry to all you Carly lovers... she's not completely dead... Well, she is. But, she's not been kicked out of the story xD So happy that iCarly is back in production. They'll be filming episode 4x01(iOMG Part 2?) as i type this :)  
There have been many rumors circling recently... mostly about the name of said episode.  
The two episode names are -  
iDate Sam and Freddie.  
and  
iSleepover. (Speaking of iSleepover... i decided to delete my story called iSleepover, sorry!)**

**Now, both of these could be completly wrong.. we'll just have to wait and see.**  
**Someone on Tumblr posted a picture of the iCarly cast on Noah's Birthday(on set) into their picasa... and it came up with 'iDate Sam and Freddie' ... now aparently, picasa told someone that theEpisode 'iHire an idiot' would be a real episode.. even before Dan confirmed it. So, it could be a possibility.. even though it sounds like a very wierd title.**  
**The other one.. 'iSleepover' was put on by someone on Wikipedia. Now, you can't always trust wikipedia.. as we sure as hell know. But, yesterday, Dan posted a picture of 'Sam', 'Freddie', and 'Carly' all bunched up on Carly's bed... wearing what looked like Pyjama's. Also... he recently posted a picture.. with Carly with a mask on her face. Many think it's an oxygen mask.. and have come to the conclusion.. Carly is trying to win freddie back by 'hurting herself'. Carly wouldn't do that to Sam.. i mean come on! She's not that bad of a friend!  
Others say that Carly has had an asthma attack... a possible plot line, maybe?  
But, one that I think may be true.. and so do some other people.. if the episode IS called iSleepover... i think Carly has a snoring problem. Do you guys remember the'Drake & Josh' episode, 'The Great Dohinie(SP?)' Henry had a terrible snoring problem.. and he had that machine right? That mask Carly was wearing, looked exactly the same as the one Henry Dohinie(SP?) had on! So maybe... just maybe? I'm not confirming anything!**

**What we DO know is that... something goes down in a resteraunt.. because there was a resteraunt set there... as seen in one of Dan's new run-through videos. Also, both Noah(munck) and Miranda(cosgrove) tweeted about working(hanging) with puppies on set... does that mean 'Carly' and 'Gibby' are having a plotline to do with puppies in this episode? Oh well... we never know! ;) **  
**Anyway... after this monster author's note! **  
**Please Please Review! **  
**-Dreamer **


	15. Gone but not Forgotten

**Charmed One**  
**Chapter Fifteen:** Gone but not Forgotten.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Icarly or Charmed.

Sam groaned as she heard the door creak open slightly. Footsteps echoed as heels clunked lightly off the flooring. Then.. She heard a voice. A sweet female voice, soft.. Nurturing, but that didn't stop Sam wanting to punch who ever it was for waking her.

"Sam.. Come on, you should wake up." Tracy. She cracked one eye open as she heard the zipping noise of a curtain being pulled open and immediately light filled the room. Opening her second eye, she looked ahead through the clear window seeing a lot more hustle and bustle than she had saw last night. "Now.. I spoke with Dr. Berkowitz.. He thinks you should be ready to go home today. After all, you sustained no real injuries."

"Home?" Home meant facing life without Carly. Life without her best friend.. And Sam wasn't sure she could really do that.

"Yeah, isn't that good news..?" Sam nodded her head slowly, yet part of her was wishing she could simply stay in the pristine white room forever….

Sam stared down at the dirt hiding the coal black coffin that lay in the ground. She let the tears fall freely as she clung to Freddie's arm, trying to wipe away the small water droplets from her cheeks. Standing out in the open in a short black dress, Sam felt nothing but pain as Seattle weather broke out, rain falling from the once fluffy clouds filling the sky. She was staring at people placing roses down onto the freshly moved dirt that the coffin lay beneath but she was frozen. Freddie looked down at her, a concerned glance on his face.

"Are you okay?" She nodded ever so slightly.

"Yeah." Was all she said in a monotone. Freddie sighed, shaking his head.

"No your not." He removed her hand and held out his arms. She took one look at him before bursting into floods of tears, collapsing into his arms. "Ssh… it's okay." He felt her grip on the front of his now tearstained black shirt tighten as he held her close, running a hand through her blonde curls in a loving manor. "Come on Sam.. Don't cry.." With that, she tore away from him, slapping him straight across the face.

"Owe! What was that for!" He yelled, noticing the cemetery was now empty… and that most of the people were headed up towards the church. Sam was glaring at him and immediately Freddie knew she was back to normal.

"My best friend is dead and you tell me not to cry!" Yep… she was back.

"I didn't mean it like-"

"Forget it." She adjusted her dress before stomping off, her heels sinking in the dampened grass.

"Sam, wait!"

"Leave me alone." She rushed up towards the church to find Spencer, who she knew would be just as broken as she was.

* * *

Days past and Sam didn't leave her house. She stayed cooped up in her bedroom for hours on end.. Only emerging to shower and eat. It wasn't great for her heath.. Even Pam thought so.. But there was nothing she could do to change her mind. It was now Saturday afternoon and Sam was staring at the Book of Shadows. Staring at aging page which read 'To Summon a spirit' in black cursive writing. Reading the instructions near the beginning, Sam let go of the book and walked into the porch, picking up the five thick candles Pam kept on the shelf although she never used them. Picking them up, she carried them back to the living room, placing them in a loose circle. With a flick of her wrist, the curtains were pulled closed and the lock on the door, jammed shut. Taking a single deep breath, Sam concentrated looking directly at the wick of the first candle. She narrowed her pretty blue eyes, staring… visualising a flame. Within seconds, a small flame ignited the wick making Sam tear her gaze away.. To the next candle. As soon as all five candles were lit, she picked up the book and memorised the spell in her head. Slowly, with a shaking hand, she placed the book back down against the arm of the chair and cast a glance down at the candles.

"Hear these words,  
Hear my cry…  
Spirit from the other side,  
Come to me, I summon thee..  
Cross over now, Thy Great Divide…" She recited from the book then paused, taking another breath. "Carly Shay."

A bright flash illuminated the partly dark room and Sam gasped. It wasn't like seeing Faye orb in. This was so much more different. A white light surrounded and area in front of Sam.. And that was when she saw it.. She saw her. The brown hair that came just around her shoulders, her skin pale white. It was like she could reach out an touch her. She didn't look like a ghost, she looked like she had a few days ago. Sam knew however, it was no use pretending that Carly was still alive. Although she was stood directly in front of her, She could see the essence she held… that was no longer human.

"Carly…?"

"Hello Sam." Sam suddenly paled, looking like she'd seen a well… ghost.

* * *

-**Short and not the best chapter ever.  
I told you Carly would still be involved in this story.  
Anyway, Please review!  
-Dreamer **


	16. Ghostly Whispers

**Charmed One.**  
**Chapter Sixteen;** Ghostly Whispers.  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly or Charmed.

* * *

"Oh my god…"

"Sam, I think you should sit down."

"No!"

"Your stood in front of a ghost… you need to sit down." Carly sighed. Sam nodded, blowing out the candles and taking a seat on the couch.

"This is all my fault."

"Your insane… it's not your fault Sam. It was just my time to go."

"Shut up Carls, you know that's not true."

"It was my time.. You can't deny that Sam. I've been told it was my time."

"Oh, by who?" Sam challenged.

"Arlo."

"You've met Arlo?"

"You know him?"

"No.. I know of him."

"Faye?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I met Arlo when the car hit the wall. I ended up in a white room and there he was.. He told me I was dead.. And it was my time to join him." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Wow… that is so cliché."

"Sam!" Carly scolded. Even in death she was such a stickler for good manners. "He was telling the truth."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I don't feel comfortable standing here… not as comfortable as I felt up there."

"Carly you can't be serious."

"I am Sam," Carly told her. "Deadly."

"No." Sam shook her head, her blonde curls flying around her face. "I don't believe you."

"You need to Sam.. Because I'm telling you the truth."

"No! I can do a spell! I can bring you back!" Carly held up her hand, stopping Sam in the middle of her rant.

"I don't want to be brought back."

"Wha-"

"Leave me to rest in peace Sammy."

"Carly!" Sam panicked as she saw Carly starting to fade. "Carly, no! Wait!"

"Goodbye Sam, I love you kiddo."

"Carly!" Sam stood up, making a grab for Carly even though she knew it was no good. "Wait…" She whispered to nothing. A tear trickled down her rosy cheek as she let out a breath. She almost jumped six foot when a small knock echoed through the house, coming from the doorway. Sam quickly picked up the candles, placing them on the fireplace before rushing to the door. She suddenly stopped dead, spinning back around to grab the Book of Shadows, stuffing it behind the couch as carefully as she could, trying not to damage it. Then, she rushed to the door, flicking her wrist so the lock came undone. She pulled on the door knob, shocked at who stood on the other side.

* * *

** Another very short filler-like chapter.  
Carly is not going to be gone forever... like i said last chapter.  
So yeah, sorry for the shortness of this... working on Chapter 22 of this story! Can't believe how many chapters i've actually written out for this story :')  
anyway, please review. i only publish if i get reviews... otherwise i'll be updating this for nothing!  
-Dreamer **


	17. Freddie Meets Jordan

**Charmed One.**  
**Chapter Seventeen:** Freddie meets Jordan.  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly or Charmed.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Freddie-"

"Let me finish." Freddie stepped inside her house with a sigh. "I really am sorry.. It asked you the most stupid question ever and I-"

"I saw her…" He stopped dead, a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"I summoned her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Sam-"

"Don't pity me."

"I'm not!" Freddie sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you, Sam."

"For future references Freddie, you upset me just by breathing." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Funny." Then, he seemed curious. "So, what did she say?"

"She said.. To let her rest in peace."

"Tell me your kidding."

"I wish I was." Sam responded. "I offered to find a spell to bring her back, but she refused. She doesn't want to come back Freddie." Freddie sighed for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Then we respect her decision."

"Fine, but you better be right about this."

Sam slowly walked around the corner heading straight for Groovy Smoothie. It was the first time she'd left the house in around a week but after her talk with Freddie yesterday, she decided she needed to get out or she was sure she'd turn agoraphobic. Moving her blonde bangs from her face, she pushed open the door to the Smoothie bar and stepped inside out of the cold.

"Hey T-Bo." She said standing near a table. The man looked up from the blender and smiled warmly at her.

"What's up Sam.."

"Can I just have a strawberry splat please?"

"Sure thing." He nodded and she spotted him throwing a bunch of strawberries into a blender. The blonde sighed, looking down at her shaking hands. She was about to sit down when she heard her cell phone beeping from inside her pocket. Pulling it out, she stared at the screen.

**One new message from: Freddie.**

_Whatcha' doing?_

Sam laughed lightly before texting him back.

_Blowing up trees._

**Message sent to: Freddie.**

It was mere seconds before the phone began flashing again.

_You know, a few weeks ago that text would have freaked me out a little.. But now, not so much._  
_Seriously, where are you?_

Sam rolled her pretty blue eyes and shook her head.

_Groovio Smoothio_.

**Message sent to: Freddie.**

"Here, on the house." Sam looked up to see T-Bo handing her a Smoothie cup.

"Thanks Teebs."

"No problem." He took a step back. "And hey… I'm sorry to hear bout' Carly. She was a top kid." Sam nodded.

"She sure was." T-Bo walked off leaving Sam alone with her Smoothie. She took a seat just as another text message came through.

**One new message from: Freddie.**

_Ooh, room for one more?_

Sam smiled, happy to have some company.

_Sure, see you in ten?_

**Message sent to: Freddie.**

"Hey, your Sam right?" Sam's head snapped up to see a petite brunette staring at her. A petite brunette she recognized.

"Your that night nurse, aren't you?"

"That's me." She smiled.

"Jordan?"

"Uhuh."

"Oh cool.. How are you?"

"Eh, been better." She shrugged, taking a seat across from Sam. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

"My best friend is dead…"

"Yeah, I guess your not okay. Sorry, stupid question." Sam shook her head, taking a sip of her Smoothie. She saw her phone vibrate, knowing it was Freddie. However, she ignored it, not wanting to be rude. "So, I was thinking we should maybe hang out or something… you seem like a cool chick." Sam smiled but shook her head.

"Ah.. I would, but I'm already meeting someone here."

"Oh, next time then?"

"Sure." Sam nodded, just as the door opened and Freddie stepped inside and out of the cold Seattle wind.

"Hey." He grinned at her.

"Wow, that was fast…"

"Didn't you get my text?" He asked, confused.

"I did… just haven't read it yet." He nodded, watching her pick up the cell that rested on the table. Sure enough, the text was there…

_Nah, less than that. I'm only around the corner._

"Ah.." Freddie chuckled, then.. He caught sight of Jordan who was just about to stand up. "Hey… don't I know you?"

"No." The brunette shook her head, staring at him in confusion.

"Weird, you look familiar."

"Jordan is a night nurse… you might have saw her in the hospital at some point."

"Oh.. You were there?" Jordan asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, but not at night…"

"Well, I sometimes work evenings… you probably saw me when visiting hours ended." Freddie shrugged his shoulder.

"Oh well.."

"Anyway, nice to see you Sam.. Maybe we could hang out tomorrow?" Sam pulled a face at that.

"Oh.. I can't. I'm busy tomorrow." Freddie rose an eyebrow at this. First he'd heard of it. "What about Monday night?" Jordan nodded and smiled.

"Sure. Meet you here at six?"

"Awesome." Sam replied and watched as she stood up, leaving the seat. "See ya'"

"Bye." With that she was out the door, walking quickly along the street. Freddie sat down in the seat with a bump, a curious look on his face.

"New friend?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah, she seems like a nice chick." The blonde paused for a second. "Plus, it'd be good to have a girl to hang out with… after what happened."

"Sam, don' t think you _need_girl friends… you've got me and Spencer… and Gibby!"

"Oh great.. I've got three dorks to call friends." Sam muttered. Freddie furrowed his brow and she laughed.

"Gee thanks!"

"Not what I meant!" The petite female said, sighing. "Look, you know I love you, Spencer and in some strange way, Gibby too. But it was nice to be with Carly… away from my guyish side." Freddie rolled his eyes at this.

"I understand…" He nodded, finally. "Just please, don't go searching for friends when you have a group of perfectly good ones who care about you, right here." Sam smiled softly at him.

"Thanks Freddie."

"Your welcome. Now, come on.. Drink up."

"Why?"

"We're going for a walk…"

* * *

** Please review.  
-Dreamer**


	18. More Meetings

**Charmed One.**  
**Chapter Eighteen;** More Meetings.  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly or Charmed.

* * *

"Sam, are you okay?" He asked, staring at her as they walked through the park. She nodded slowly.

"You know what's weird?" She paused for a second, looking back up at Freddie. "I saw it happen…"

"What?"

"Do you not remember?"

"Remember what Sam?"

"The other night… I _told_ you I saw this!"

"Oh god…"

"I did see the future!"

"Sam.."

"The woman screaming… was Carly!" Sam stopped dead making Freddie frown.

"Don't do this to yourself Sam.."

"Do what?"

"Blame yourself… or think you could have stopped it happening just because you saw it."

"Freddie, what if I could have stopped it! Carly would still be alive!" The blonde was now shouting.

"Just because you saw it, doesn't mean you could have stopped it Sam." Freddie tried to explain, but Sam was having none of it.

"But I might have, Freddie!"

"Sam, don't!" He grabbed her arm, holding her still. She span around to face him and sighed.

"I could have saved her Freddie, I know I could have." She sniffed, feeling tears in her ducts that were threatening to fall. Freddie's eyes softened. He hated seeing her so shattered.

"Hey… ssh." He pulled her towards him and enveloped her in a hug. She buried her head into his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. "Come on Sam… don't cry." He ran a hand through her blonde curls and sighed, feeling her shaking as she sobbed. They stayed like that for a little while, just wrapped up in a hug until the realized the park seemed to be getting busier. Sam pulled away from him and smiled softly.

"Thank you." Her eyes were red and puffy due to the tears but her smile still held the same spark it always did.

" Your welcome."

"I should probably head… Pam will be wondering where I am."

"Sam… what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"You said to Jordan you were busy? What are you doing?"

"Oh." Sam nodded, finally understanding what he meant. "I'm going to San Francisco."

"Why?"

"I need to see my family."

"Oh, okay." Sam noticed the upset tone in Freddie's voice making her cock an eyebrow.

"Freddie? What is it?"

"Are you gonna' move out there?"

"Huh?"

"To San Francisco..?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well… your parents and the rest of your family live out there…" He paused with a sigh. "I figured that now you know your real family… and your real family heritage, you'd move out there."

"Freddie.." Sam said, a smile upon her face. "I'm not leaving Seattle."

"But-"

"I'm NOT leaving Seattle." She confirmed. He grinned at her making her roll her pretty blue eyes.

"Good," He said. "I honestly don't know what I'd do if I lost you…"

A soft knock on the door made Sam look up from the large green book. Focusing hard on the door, she rose her hand and moved a single finger to the side watching as the door swung open.

"Hey." A male voice said and she knew exactly who it was. She had been expecting him.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"You ready?"

"Yep." Sam picked up the Book of Shadows.

"I don't understand why you'd want me to come with you."

"Freddie, you're an important part of my life.. I want my family to meet you."

"Aww." He grinned at her, earning an eye roll.

"Come on.. Let's just go," She said. "Take my hand." Freddie entwined his fingers with hers and Sam swore she felt tiny little electric jolts running though her finger tips. She shook her head slightly and concentrated. "Get ready." She smirked just as she felt herself lift up slightly, flying through time and space. Suddenly, she felt herself being flung forwards just as she hit the floor… hard. "Oof!" She groaned, opening her eyes. "Well.. That hurt."

"No chizz." She heard Freddie say from the grass beside her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded slowly as she watched him carefully stand up, dusting himself down.

"How'd that happen?" He asked her, confused while helping her up. "Has that ever happened before? I though you could control your orb landings?"

"I don't know… maybe it was an imbalance?"

"An imbalance of what?"

"I don't know.. Time maybe?"

"Maybe," That was when Freddie looked around. "Where are we?"

"San Francisco." Sam smiled, looking up at the large manor in front of her. They had landed in the front yard of her parent's house.

"How'd you know?"

"Cause this is where my parent's live."

"Wow.. Really? They live here? It's huge!"

"I know, right?" Sam's eyes scanned the grass in confusion. "Wait.."

"What?"

"Where's the book?"

"Book?"

"The Book of Shadows.. I had it in my hand before we orbed."

"There it is…" He pointed ahead to the old book that lay on the ground. She quickly walked towards the book, picking it up making sure it wasn't damaged. Once she was happy with the book's condition, she turned back to Freddie and motioned him towards her. Freddie smiled and walked towards her.

"You ready to meet them?"

"Yeah.. Just a little nervous." He chuckled. Sam sighed.

"What do you have to be nervous about?"

"What if they don't like me?"

"Freddie… they'll love you," Sam smiled at him. " Don't worry okay. You're my best friend, you're the greatest guy I've ever met. Your amazing… which is why I know they'll love you."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you loved me Puckett." Freddie grinned at her. Sam suddenly felt light-headed. She knew what he meant… she knew he was joking around, but there was a part of her that wondered wether she did love him. She knew she couldn't live without him that was for sure.. She loved spending time with him. He was her best friend.. And she missed him when he wasn't around…"Sam..?"

"Hmm?" She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Freddie's voice.

"You zoned out a little… you okay?" He asked her, a concerned look upon his face.

"Oh! Yeah. I'm fine!" She smiled and stared up at the large house in front of her. "Now come on, let's go introduce you." She laughed lightly before grasping her hand in his and dragging him up the stone steps and towards the large brown front door. Knocking lightly she saw a figure walk past through the tinted coloured glass. Sam smiled as she door was opened and her aunt Paige stared at her.

"Sam!"

"Hey!" The blonde grinned at the redhead who was surely shocked to see her.

"Phoebe! Sam's here!" She yelled and suddenly the short brunette Sam recognized to be her second aunt came rushing out of the living room.

"Sam!" She grinned running towards her before capturing her in a large hug. Sam squeaked feeling the air rush from her.

"Okay.. Can't breath.." Sam choked out making Paige, Phoebe and Freddie laugh as Phoebe left go of her. "This is Freddie." Sam motioned to the guy who was stood beside her. "Freddie, this is my aunt Phoebe.. And my aunt Paige."

"Oh hey! I've seen you before!" Phoebe smiled at Freddie who wore a confused expression.

"Uhmm.. You have?"

"Sure… you were at Sam's graduation."

"You were there?" Freddie asked and Sam shook her head.

"No," She said. "She saw us."

"She _saw_ us?"

"Yeah, she saw a vision… of the future. I got that power from her. She saw the vision of our graduation a little while ago."

"Ah."

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Phoebe asked her. Sam and Freddie froze, casting a glance at each other.

"Uhmm… we're not dating."

"Really?" Sam and Freddie both nodded, both with a red tint in their cheeks. "Wow… you both look like you've been dating for a while…"

"And she should know," Paige giggled. "She is the most famous love and advice columnist in San Francisco…"

"You are?" Sam asked her.

"I am." Phoebe confirmed smiling. " It's called 'Ask Phoebe'"

"Ah." She heard Freddie mutter softly. Sam snuck another glance at him… really looking at him. Sam couldn't deny he looked hot.. He always looked hot. She sucked in a breath and simply shook her head.

"I'm not dating Freddie."

"Well.. Maybe you guys-" Phoebe's words were cut short by the sound of a car door slamming. Sam and Freddie both span around and spotted Piper stepping out of the car, toddler in her arms while Chris stepped out of the drivers side.

"All I'm saying Chris, is that maybe Darcy is right… you guys should be prepared for Katie's future as a witch.."

"I've told you mom, Katie is _not_ going to be a- Sam?" Sam smiled at her big brother and her mother who was holding a little girl in her arms.

"Sam?" Piper grinned once she saw her only daughter and rushed up towards her, bouncing the toddler around in her arms. "Oh! It's so good to see you!"

"Hey Mom." She returned her mother's hug trying not to squish the little girl. Chris chuckled and carefully removed the his daughter from the woman's grip, holding her close to him. "Hey Chris." Sam smiled and Chris simply grinned back.

"It's good to see you again Sam," Then he looked down at the little girl in his hands. "And I don't believe you met Katie last time you were here, did you?"

"Nope." Sam shook her head and grinned at Katie who had now started to giggle.

"Katie, this is your Aunt Sam!"

"Hi there little one." She tapped Katie on the nose lightly making the young girl laugh even harder, setting off the adults. That was when Sam remembered. "Oh! Mom, Chris… this is my best friend Freddie."

"Best Friend.." Sam heard her aunt Phoebe mutter to Paige. "Nah, I still see them two dating in the future." Sam felt a shiver shoot up her spine. Was her aunt physic as well? Oh dear god.. Now Sam was worried. Was it possible her aunt had seen another vision? Another vision that her mother didn't mention in the letter. A vision of herself and Freddie in the future.. Dating!

"Pheebs, stay out of it. It's there life." Paige laughed lightly.

"Fine." Phoebe simply grumbled and let the subject go. Sam shook her head and turned back to the main convocation.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you Freddie!" Piper smiled softly at Freddie who was shaking Chris's hand.

"Freddie, this is my Mom, Piper… and one of my older brothers, Chris." Sam introduced.

"It's great to meet you all." He smiled politely.

"Hey.. Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's around here somewhere…" Piper simply shrugged. "Anyway, I was just about to make lunch.. You guys hungry?" Sam and Freddie both nodded before following Sam's family into the kitchen.

* * *

  
**Update :')  
Please please review.  
Not a very exciting chapter.  
I know i don't get around to answering every single one of you reviews, but i try my best.  
I'm so thankfully for the reviews my stories get!  
-Dreamer **


	19. The Book of Shadows

**Charmed One.**  
**Chapter Nineteen;** The Book of Shadows.  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly or Charmed.

* * *

  
"So.. What are you guys doing here?" Piper asked, falling into the seat in the manor's living room, some time later.

"Just thought we'd pop in.."

"Come on Sam. The real reason?" Chris said, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. "You don't expect us to believe you orbed all the way out here just to say hi, do you?"

"Can't I come see my family?" The blonde asked. Piper shook her head.

"He didn't mean it like that honey.." She explained. "It's just-"

"Come on Sam, what's really on your mind?" Phoebe asked her. Sam held out the Book of Shadows and handed it to Phoebe. "Jheez.. I haven't seen this thing in years!" She smiled softly, fingering through the pages as she sat down on the couch across from Sam and Freddie.. Beside Paige. "Hey Paige.. Look at all these old entries."

"Oh yeah!" Paige leant down and grinned, looking through the pages with her sister.

"Why'd you bring that here?" Chris asked her.

"I'm just curious…"

"About?" Piper asked. Freddie was clearly beyond confused by now.

"Is there any way to look back on the past? Or go back to the past?"

"Well.. Yes." Paige nodded. "There is. I used it years ago."

"Why do you want to go back into the past?" Piper asked her but Freddie already knew. He shook his head.

"No!"

"Why not!" Sam snapped at him.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"My best friend was killed in a car accident last week.."

"Oh Sam!" Piper's eyes suddenly softened. "I'm so sorry." Paige stayed silent.. Staring into space as a plague of memories seemed to flood through her.

"Sam…" Freddie warned her.

"Freddie… just back off a sec, okay?"

"Sam, Carly said you need to let her rest in peace." Sam quickly shushed him and turned back to her mother.

"Is there any way I can bring her back? I mean.. permanently? I've looked in the book, but I can't find anything."

"I'm sorry Sam." Piper shook her head. "There's nothing I can do."

"What?" Come on! There must be something!"

"There _is_ a spell Sam.. But it won't work."

"Why not?"

"If the human doesn't want to come back.. The spell won't work." Piper explained.

"So… what? She's just stuck there?" Sam sighed.

"She's not 'stuck' if she's happy there.." Paige said to her and Sam nodded, knowing her aunt was right. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she knew she had too. Her best friend would never be around anymore.. Ever.

"I guess.." That was when she felt Freddie's hand entwine with hers. She smiled softly, thanking him with her eyes, earning a nod from Freddie as her caressed her hand with his thumb. Both Phoebe and Paige exchanged knowing glanced watching the pair sitting on the couch, holding hands and basically having eye-sex.

"So Sam.." The sound of her mother's voice made her tear her eyes away from Freddie.

"Yeah?"

"How are you handling your powers?"

"Pretty good." Sam shrugged, smiling.

"That's good." Piper said. "How would you like your aunt's and I too give you-" Piper was interrupted by Chris.

"Ahem.. What about me?"

"Sweetie, you know I love you and your brother but I don't want my daughter following in both of your footsteps and loosing her powers.."

"Hey! You know that was an accident!" Chris tried to argue but failed.

"Was it?" Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Chris, I honestly don't believe that," Piper stated.

"What happened?" Sam asked, feeling suddenly curious.

"You wanna' know the long version, or the really long version?" Phoebe giggled to herself.

"Just go for the long version." Sam laughed. "We'll have to head back to Seattle soon."

"Yeah," Freddie said, checking his Pearphone. "Won't be long now until I start getting frantic phone calls from my mom."

"Your mom's abit nuts?" Chris questioned, chuckling.

"Nuts would be an understatement." Freddie responded, seriously. Paige shook her head, laughing before turning her attention back to Sam.

"So, what do you want our help with first?" She asked her niece.

"Your part white lighter, right?"

"That I am." Paige smiled and nodded.

"Okay, well.. We hade a bit of a bumpy landing when we go here earlier."

"How bumpy?" The red head enquired.

" 'Face down in the grass' bumpy.."

"Ouch." Paige visibly winced.

"Yeah.. It defiantly hurt." Freddie laughed.

"So, any tips on a smoother landing?"

"Are you focusing?"

"I'm focusing so hard my eyes almost pop out of my skull!" Sam replied making Freddie chuckle.

"Hmm.. Tough one." Page sighed. "Leave it with me?"

"No problem." Sam smiled.

"So, what about the spells?" Piper asked her just as the door burst open and in stepped Wyatt and his little boy.

"Oh hey Sammy" Sam grinned at the cute nickname. He shut the door behind him as the little boy ran to Phoebe's legs, clinging on making the woman laugh. "How ya' doing?"

"Meh.." She shrugged making him chuckle. She reached up and hugged her eldest brother, a warm and fuzzy feeling washing over her. Once they let go, Wyatt simply poked her gently in the stomach, making her squeak lightly. That made him laugh.

"Oh wow.. Your ticklish?" He smirked. "I can use that to my advantage." She could tell things were about to end up in a fun fight until she heard Freddie's voice.

"I didn't know you were ticklish Sam." The smirk on his face was enormous, and Sam wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face.. That is until she felt herself being flung over someone's shoulder. She squealed as he span her in circles, chuckling.

"Wyatt! Knock it off!" Piper's voice rang through the manor. "Honestly! Your acting like a big kid! Your twenty-odd years old and you have a son… act your age!" Wyatt simply chuckled and put his only sister down, who was now dizzy.

"You said ticklish.. I mentioned nothing about motion sickness!" Sam playfully snapped at him.

"You know," Piper said in a hushed voice to her two sisters. "No wonder I'm dubious of letting Sam learn from her brothers… I mean, come on!" Phoebe and Paige both laughed at this.

"Piper, relax." Phoebe reasoned. "They're both a pair of jokester's.. they have been since they were kids."

"Yeah.. Okay." Piper shrugged, turning back to the convocation at hand. She could hear Wyatt introducing his son to Sam.

"That's Daniel." He said, referring to the little boy clinging to the woman who had her shortish brunette hair up into two plaited low, pigtails. "Danny, this is your Auntie Sam!"

"Auntie Sam!" Daniel suddenly let go of Phoebe and instead ran to Sam, latching onto her legs. Freddie smiled watching Sam pick up the toddler.

"Oh!" Wyatt turned his attention to Freddie, a smile on his face. "You must be Sam's boyfriend!" He shook Freddie's hand firmly. "It's nice to meet you man!" For the second time that day, Sam and Freddie both froze, the manor suddenly seeming very silent.. Except for Phoebe's light giggling. Paige rolled her eyes, slapping her sister lightly on the arm.

"Don't be so childish!" She scolded at a whisper making Phoebe stop immediately.

"Oh.. I uhmm-" Freddie stuttered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not Sam's boyfriend.."

"Your not?"

"He's not." Sam confirmed.

"Oh.." Wyatt sheepishly grinned. "Sorry man.. You two just look pretty cosy sat on that couch when I walked in."

"It's fine." Freddie said, unsure what to say. He could feel his face heating up as much as he could see the slight red tint in Sam's cheeks. "I'm Freddie.. Sam's best friend." Wyatt smiled.

"Well.. Nice to meet you." He nodded, shaking his hand once again.

"Anyway-" Phoebe began but was cut short by the large green book that was placed in the centre of the coffee table, suddenly rise up, floating in mid air. Everyone stopped dead, staring at the book. Sam backed up a step, her back bumping into Freddie. Piper, Paige and Phoebe all stared at it, completely confused. Suddenly, Chris burst into laughter, making all eyes snap to him.

"Your kidding me…" Piper deadpanned watching as Chris picked up Katie. She was weaving her finger around in a circle making the book float. Sam let out a breath she was holding, feeling suddenly glad it was only Katie.

"What!" Chris chuckled. "You expect me to stop her doing that? You're the one who was all for Katie's witchy future."

"Chris, I think that may fall under the 'personal gain' category." Piper accused.

"Oh come on Mom.. She's only young.. And she's only levitating a book.." He said. "How exactly is that personal gain?"

"Chris." Piper's warning tone was simple, but it was enough to make Chris sigh and drop it. He looked at his little girl and shook his head. She smiled warmly at him and lowered the book down to it's original place. "Thank you."

"As I was trying to say…" Phoebe started again. " I think we should have a party!" The woman grinned earning 'are you crazy' looks from the rest of the people in the room. "What?"

"Why on earth do you think we should have a party, Pheebs?"

"Well.. Sam's back. I think we should have a get together.. Just with family and close friends.. You know, to welcome Sam back!" Piper rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

"Fine, but make it small…" Then, Piper turned to Sam. "Is that okay, sweetie?"

"Sure." Sam nodded.. "Is it okay if I bring a couple friends too.." Freddie gave a confused look. "I'll explain later." She whispered to him softly and he nodded.

"Okay then, it's settled the-" That was the moment when the Book of Shadows lifted back up into the air. Everyone immediately turned to Chris and Katie again.

"What!" The youngest Halliwell brother asked, almost shocked that his family would immediately think it was him and his daughter again. "It's not me!"

"Kate?" Phoebe asked the little girl. "Your not doing that, are you?" Phoebe already knew the answer when Katie shook her head. Katie lifted her hands, showing Phoebe her hands.. And sure enough, the book was still afloat. Everyone's next thought was the little boy who was now between Wyatt's legs.. That is, until Wyatt shook his head.

"I know what your all thinking.." He said. "This isn't Daniel… I haven't even taught Daniel how to levitate stuff yet. " Piper suddenly panicked, spinning around.

"Sam! You need to get out of here, now!"

"What?"

"Go on! Quickly!" Piper give her daughter and soft push, urging her to leave. Sam grabbed Freddie's hand.

"But.. The book!"

"Sam! Please.. I'll come see you tomorrow.. Okay?"

"Huh?"

"Sam, go!" Piper yelled just as small explosion ripped through the manor's living room, sending everyone in it flying backward, except Freddie and Sam who were already almost back in Seattle.

* * *

**New Chapter :)**  
**Hope you like it. **  
**Not the best thing i've ever written. **  
**Please review! :D **  
**-Dreamer **


	20. Trouble

**Charmed One.**  
**Chapter Twenty;** Trouble  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly or charmed.

Piper coughed shifting around. The living room was just a cloud of black smoke, but she couldn't see a fire anymore. She knew she'd been knocked out. She sat up, her vision blurred as she looked around at her family home. The living room was pretty much wrecked. The couches had been thrown around in the explosion and most of the walls were now black with soot as well as most of the living room furniture. She was nervous to see the rest of the house.. Who knows how bad that explosion was.. For all she knew the house could be nothing but a ground floor. A small feminine cough made her stand up abruptly, ignoring the pain in her leg she felt. She scrambled around, her eyes scanning the room.

"Phoebe! Paige!" She called out. "Chris? Wyatt! Where are you!"

"Pi..per?" A soft voice called out and Piper immediately recognized it.

"Paige!" She shouted, her voice frantic as a cough escaping her. She covered her mouth, trying not to inhale anymore smoke. "Paige! Where are you?"

"Pip..er!"

"Keep yelling Paige!" That was when Piper stumbled across her younger sister. She pushed the arm of the couch from her body and helped her sister to her feet. "Are you okay." Paige nodded slowly.

"What happened?"

"I don't know.. Just help me find everyone."

"Pheebs!" Paige yelled out, her voice hoarse

"Wyatt! Chris! Come on! Where are you!"

"Mom!" Piper spun around hear the sound of her youngest son's voice.

"Chris?" She pushed through the rubble and found her son helping his daughter to her feet. He brushed the soot off of her and sighed. "Oh Chris, thank god your both okay.. Have you seen your brother? Or Phoebe?"

"No.." He shook his head, running a hand across a cut on his arm. "Jheez… haven't been in a explosion for quite some time… thought this whole demon thing had worn off."

"Apparently not.. Sam's in bigger danger than we thought." Piper sighed. "Now come on.. Help me find your brother." Paige helped him up and they walked carefully through the living room.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled, his voice echoing. Almost as soon as the yell had escaped him, Chris spotted Wyatt leaning against the wrecked couch, checking Daniel over.

"No cuts? You okay?" Daniel nodded his head. "Good."

"Wyatt!"

"Mom!" Wyatt breathed out a sigh of relief. "Everyone okay..?" Paige shook her head, sighing.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled out, feeling a tear sting her duct. "Pheebs come on, answer me!"

"Phoebe!" The oldest sister heard her blonde son shout. Piper suddenly gasped, dropping down on the floor beside a body. She pushed the bottom of a bookcase from her and carefully grabbed her youngest sister, feeling like she was about to burst into tears. "No.. no, no, no! Come on Pheebs, wake up!"

"Mom!" She heard Chris yell out.

"She's in here!" With that, everyone flooded towards her. Piper cradled her younger sister as she started to cry. "Don't leave us like this…."

"Move." Paige yelled, holding her hands out over Phoebe's body. Concentrating hard, she felt her hands tingling lightly. While Paige was busy.. Wyatt suddenly thought of something.

"Wait… Sam and Freddie." Chris looked across at him. "Did they get out okay?"

"I hope so." He sighed.

Meanwhile, back in Seattle the next morning.

"Sam, stop pacing!"

"I can't just sit here and do nothing Freddie!" Sam snapped back. "My mom should be here by now! What if something bad happened?"

"I'm sure everything is fine!" Freddie objected, trying to look on the bright side.

"What if it's not Freddie! They're my family! This is all because of me!"

"Sam, don't blame yourself… it's those damn demons who are to blame!" Freddie said. "I'm sure your mom will be here soon telling you everyone is okay."

"I guess your-" Sam was cut off mid sentence as small orbs of blue and white light circled the room as Faye appeared. "Faye?"

"Okay.. First of all.. What did we discuss not so long ago?"

"Please Faye… do you really expect me to listen to everything you say?"

"Sam, I told you not to go see them without me!"

"Excuse me! They're my parents! I'll do as I please!" Sam snapped.

"Yeah, but look at what happened last night!" Faye snapped back, just as venomous. "You could have been killed today! Anyone of you could have been killed… ALL of you could have been killed!"

"Wait.." Sam suddenly clicked. "You've seen them haven't you." She shot a angry glare at Faye. "How can you stand here and tell me off when you know what's happened!" Faye sighed.

"Your mom told me not to tell you anything.. She wants to speak to you herself."

"Fine, I'm going there then."

"Woah, no your not!"

"What? And your going to stop me?" Sam challenged. "I need to find out what's going on! It's my life!"

"And your safety falls under my responsibility!"

"Fine! Whatever!" Sam was about to say something else but suddenly, a voice in her head made her inwardly jump.

_Hello Samantha…_

"What the…" Both Freddie and Faye gave her strange looks.

"Sam?" Faye asked her.

"What's wrong?" Freddie was confused.

_Nice to see you._

"Who are you?" She asked the voice, thinking she was simply going insane.

"Sam, what are you playing at? You know who we are!" Freddie said, staring at the blonde.

"Freddie, no.. she's not talking to us." Faye suddenly realized. "Something's wrong…"

_You really wanna' know who I am?_  
"Yes!" Sam shouted, feeling pissed off beyond belief. How could someone being getting into her head! Unless… unless she really was going insane.

_Well… it's me!_

Suddenly, with a spark of light, a woman appeared in front of Sam.

"Okay… now I'm really confused." Freddie said, looking like he was about to faint.

"Hello Sam." The figure said. Sam's mouth dropped. Standing front of her….. was herself!

* * *

**New Chapter :) Trying to get out as many chapters of this as possible.. because i'm wanting to finish of all the old stories, so that i'm just left with Beyond the Haunted Past.  
I'm wanting to focus all my writing onto two stories. Beyond the Haunted Past and a new story i've been working on which i'm not going to say much about just yet.  
So that means that i'm wanting to write as much as i can too finish off the rest of my stories, which i actually have been doing lately.  
Anyway, so, hope you guys like this.  
Keep a look out for the next chapter!  
Please Review!  
-Dreamer **


	21. Seeing Double…

**Charmed One.**  
**Chapter Twenty-One;** Seeing Double…  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly or Charmed.

* * *

Sam stared at the woman in front of her, completely shocked. She sure looked like her, except there were a few obvious differences. Where Sam had lovely honey blonde hair.. The woman that stood opposite her had coal black curls with a single bleach blonde stripe. She was kitted out in all black leather with black heeled boots making her taller than the real Sam. Sam stared her down, scowling. She threw out her hands, splaying her fingers. As she was about to blow up the look-alike into a million tiny pieces, she was stopped dead swiftly by Faye.

"Sam, No!" Sam froze, looking back at her white lighter.

"What?"

"If you kill her.. You'll be killing yourself." Faye said. Sam's doppelganger simply smirked, spinning around.

"That's right Sammy… I'm untouchable." Sam scowled again.

"What do you want?" Sam asked through gritted teeth. Freddie gripped her shoulder, holding her back. He had a funny feeling if he didn't, Sam was about to jump on her double.

"It's not me who want's something…" She said, stepping closer to Sam. "I heard you were dead.. I just wanted to come see for myself."

"Who are you anyway?" Sam was beyond curious by now.

"Oh.. You'll see who I am soon enough." That was when she disappeared leaving Sam, Freddie and Faye to stare after her in utter confusion.

"Okay.. What the hell was that all about?" Sam asked Faye.

"She was a Demon.." Faye responded.

"Yeah, we gathered that," Freddie said. "But how did she look like Sam?"

"She was most likely a shape shifter demon."

"A shape shifter?"

"Shape shifter demon's can morph into exact replica's of anyone or anything they like.. Just a dark version."

"You mean evil?"

"Yep."

"So that's why she was all in black leather…"

"Yeah." Faye nodded.

"What was that all about though? Why'd she want to see if I was dead…"

"That's what I'd like to know.." Was Faye's only response.

* * *

Piper's eyes scanned the living room. It was the morning after last night's explosion and she was looking at her wreck of a home. Paige walked up behind her and sighed.

"Look at the state of the living room." Piper near enough whispered. "This is terrible!"

"Piper, don't fret." Paige rubbed her sister's back in comfort.

"Paige, look at this place… it's wrecked!"

"We can fix this!"

"How?" Piper yelled making the redhead jump in shock. "This is my house! I have to live here!"

"Piper, just don't worry okay.."

"How can I not worry!"

"Magic will fix all of this.. We just have to get Sam, and find the Book of Shadows." Piper snorted, laughing.

"Yeah, easier said than done.."

"Huh?"

"That book near enough exploded!" Paige was about to respond but a voice cut her off.

"Piper?" The voice called, stopping both of the sister's in their tracks. "Piper, you home?"

"In here!" Piper shouted, recognizing the voice to be Leo.

"You find her?" Piper shook her head, sighing. The youngest Halliwell sister was gone, and no one knew where to start looking for her.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Come on Pheebs!" Piper yelled, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Please breath!" _

_"What's happening?" A tiny voice squeaked and Piper span around seeing both Katie and Daniel staring at her with Phoebe in her arms. They both had confused and scared expressions on their faces. _

_"Chris, take them next door… they don't need to see this." She said to her son softly and he nodded, picking up his daughter and lead his nephew out towards the kitchen. Piper turned her attention back to her sister who was lay on the floor, unmoving. _

_"Come on Pheebs.. Breathe." When Phoebe failed to move, Piper finally lost it. "Paige, do something!" The tears were now rolling down the brunette's now rosy red cheeks. _

_"I'm trying!" Paige snapped, trying to concentrate as tiny gold orbs surrounded Phoebe's body and Paige's hands. Putting all her energy into Phoebe, a spark suddenly ignited and Phoebe shot up from the floor, gasping for breath immediately shocking Paige. That had never happened before. It was always a slow recovery… never as fast and as violent as this. Phoebe clutched her chest, looking at both her sister in shock. Paige shared a confused and worried glance with Piper who was clearly thinking the same thing as her red head sister. _

_"Phoebe… are you okay?" Piper asked and Phoebe shook her head. _

_"I-I don't think so.." _

_"What's wrong?" Paige asked. Phoebe steadied her breathing and looked around. _

_"I don't know… I just, I feel different." _

_"Different how?" Paige asked. _

_"Different in a good way?" _

_"No," Phoebe shook her head. "Different in a bad way…"_

* * *

**Not too sure about this chapter, but thought i'd post it since it's not fair to keep you guys without anything :)  
Next chapter with start off within the flashback... with Phoebe, Piper and Paige. Just a little spoiler type thing xD  
Wow, it's weird to think this story isn't that far off being finished!  
Seems like just yesterday that i posted this :')  
Anyway, please review!  
-Dreamer**


	22. Bad Streak

**Charmed One. **  
**Chapter Twenty-Two;** Bad Streak.  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly or Charmed.

* * *

_**Still in flashback mode.**_

_"Bad?"_

_"Yes, bad!" Phoebe shouted making Piper jump. _

_"Pheebs?" Paige took a step forwards and was about to place a hand on her sister's shoulder, when suddenly, Phoebe's eyes turned dark and she struck out her hand. As she did this, a knife flew towards her. She turned on Paige and pushed her hand forwards and let the knife shoot straight into Paige's stomach, stabbing her. Phoebe smirked in satisfaction before she disappeared, orbing to god knows where. Piper gasped and threw herself in Paige's direction, who was groaning in pain, her shaking hands trying to remove the knife that had been thrust into her body. Piper nodded at her younger sister and winced, pulling the knife out.. Earning a scream of pain from the redhead. Her eyes were glazed over, fear spread across her face as she gasped, her breathing uneven. Piper gently stroked her cheek, trying to keep her calm. _

_"Come on Paige, you need to stay with me, okay?" Paige nodded slowly, trying to ignore the pain that was cursing through her abdomen. "Leo!" Piper yelled out. "Leo, get down here!" Her voice was panicked and she was immediately relieved when Leo orbed in. _

_"What happened!"_

_"Help her!" Piper yelled and Leo immediately dropped to his knees, his arms hovering over Paige's as she clutched at her wounded stomach. Light gold orbs floated around as she healed, her breathing returning slowly back to normal. Leo looked up at Piper confused. _

_"How'd this happen?" He asked and Piper sighed. _

_"It was Phoebe.."_

_"Phoebe?" His nose crinkled in confusion. "Why would phoebe do this, let alone to her own sister!" _

_"I don't know.." She shrugged. "I think she was being possessed or something."_

_"Where'd she go?"_

_"That's the thing.. I don't know." _

_"Huh?"_

_"Leo, she orbed." Leo's eyes went wide. "And unless I'm very much mistaken, only one of my sister's knows how to orb… and that sister is **not** Phoebe."_

* * *

_Back in Seattle... regular time._

"You know what… I've had enough of waiting." Sam said, standing up from the couch where she and Freddie were sitting. "Let's just go over there."

"No." Faye shook her head, her voice threatening. Sam sighed and shrunk back down on the couch. Freddie pulled out his pear-phone and his eyes immediately widened.

"Shoot!" Sam gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"I promised my mom I'd be home by now!" Freddie jumped up from the couch making Sam laugh.

"That's it…" She smirked. "Go run home to your momma' tech boy." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"Sure, whatever." He smiled at her and headed for the door. "Hey dork!" Sam suddenly yelled out. He span around again to look at her.

"What?"

"Groovy Smoothie…. Lunch time." Freddie chuckled.

"I'll be there." She nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Good!" She yelled as he opened the door. "Cause Momma' expects a large strawberry splat!"

"No problem Sam!" With that the door shut and Sam laughed to herself making Faye roll her eyes. The blonde suddenly felt a thirst come on and she frowned.

"I really shouldn't talk about smoothies…" Faye gave her a confused look.

"Why not?"

"Because I crave them."

"Well, go get one.."

"With what money? Freddie's my only source!" Faye rolled her eyes again and pulled a purse out of her pocket, handing Sam ten dollars.

"You have money!" Needless to say, Sam was shocked as she stared at the ten dollar bill in her hands.

"What?" Faye laughed. "You thought cause I was a guardian angel that I don't carry around cash?"

"Well I didn't think you'd need it… being 'up there' and everything." Sam said, gesturing to the sky that was covered by the ceiling. Faye shrugged her shoulder.

"I spend most of my time down here anyway."

"You do?"

"Yeah!"

"But didn't you say you watch me from up there?"

"I do… just not often."

"Well then, how do you know where I am?"

"When I'm not watching you and you call for help, I get like.. A jingling noise In my head. Like a bell going off…"

"Wow.."

"I can be annoying at times.. Like when you were younger, before you knew about magic, and me.."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked the white lighter.

"Well.. When you were in trouble, you'd call for help in you head." Faye explained. "So the jingling in my head would start… but I knew I couldn't help you. Not until you were eighteen."

"Oh my god." Sam said.

"Like the window washers platform…" Sam's eyes widened. "Do you know how hard it was for me to see you falling and not being able to help you."

"You were there?"

"Well, not at first." Faye shook her head. "But when I heard the jingling I came… and saw you and Carly up there arguing."

"But.. How could I have been calling for help if nothing had happened?"

"Because deep down inside of you, you knew it was dangerous to be up there without harnesses… and you knew something was about to happen."

"I did?"

"Yeah, it was like an early stage of premonitions." Faye nodded and smiled, standing up. "Well… you gonna' go get that smoothie or what? I'll call you if your mom gets here before you get back. "

"Thanks Faye." Sam smiled and pulled the woman into a hug. "For everything."

"Your welcome." With that, Sam orbed out of the house and into the alley way down the side of Groovy Smoothie. She walked out of the alleyway and into the door of Groovy Smoothie, seeing T-Bo chopping up fruit. He looked up and smiled once he saw Sam.

"Hey Sammayyy!" He yelled, his grin wide. Sam laughed and smiled.

"Hey T-Bo.. Large strawberry splat?"

"Coming up." He nodded and grabbed the nearest clean blender. Sam was about to take a seat when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Sam?"

"Oh hey Jordan!" Then she paused. "I'm sorry, that is your name, right? I'm not very good with names." Sam let out a laugh.

"Yeah." The young nurse smiled at Sam as she dumped her smoothie cup in the trashcan. "Such a coincidence that we're both here, right?"

* * *

**i feel like my writing is super bad in this... so please don't comment on how bad it is :L****Not long now until this story will be finished :( Rather sad that it's almost over since i've grown to really love this story :)  
please review. i'm hoping for exactly ten reviews to get my too 100 reviews... so please, if your reading this, please review! It would mean so much too me... even if the review just has one word in it! :P ****Thankssss!****-Dreamer **  



	23. Kidnapped

**[This has been rewritten..]**

**Charmed One.**  
**Chapter Twenty-Three;** Kidnapped.  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly or Charmed. Only my original characters, this plot and my writing.

* * *

"So, what you doing here?" Jordan asked the blonde. Sam shrugged.

"Just fancied a smoothie.. What about you?"

"Heading to the mall.. Wanna join?"

"Ah.. I do, but I should be getting back, I promised-"

"Oh come on Sam!" Jordan grinned at her, with a smile that reminded the blonde of Carly. "You should come, it'll be a laugh.." Sam sighed but shrugged.

"Sure, what can it hurt." Sam stood up from the seat. She was about to start walking out when her phone beeped. She was shocked to see a message from Freddie.

_I need to speak to you… fancy taking a walk to Bushwell? _  
**Message from: Freddie**

Sam sighed and shook her head. Now she was curious. What could Freddie possibly want to talk to her about.. And why hadn't Faye called her yet. Surely her mom must have spoken to Faye by now.

_Would love too.. Going to mall with Jordan, who you met at GS the other day… can it wait till tomorrow?_  
**Message Sent to: Freddie**

"Ready to go?" Sam looked up at Jordan quickly and then back down at her pearphone. She shrugged. If it was important, he would have called her.

"Let's hit it." Sam grinned and followed Jordan out of Groovy Smoothie. The two walked up the street for a few minutes and Sam turned Jordan, ready too talk when she saw her eyes glowing red. Sam gasped and tried to back away but it was too late.

"Sorry about this Samantha." Jordan said, and with that, Sam felt a sharp blow to the back of her head.

* * *

Sam groaned and opened her eyes. She didn't know how long she'd been out but was shocked when she realized she was tied up. Sam squirmed and let out a gasp of pain as the ropes burned as they rubbed against her skin. Her hand were tied behind her back as she lay on the floor. She groaned and shifted around, trying to undo the knot that was tying her hands together, but failed when a woman came into view.

"Hello Samantha." It was Jordan. Her eyes were still bright red and a sadistic smirk was set on her face that made Sam rather uncomfortable.

"What are you?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"I'm a demon Sammy… and a very powerful what at that.. "

"I'll say." Another voice said with a small giggle. Sam recognized the voice all too well. It was her own voice. Out of the darkness, the shape shifter emerged dressed in all black making Sam's eyes widen.

"What the _hell_ is going on here!" Sam yelled but found her voice caught in her throat, making her yell come out as more of a squeak. Jordan smirked at this.

"Sweet Sammy… don't try to act all tough, that act won't work on me."

"How long have I been here?" She asked softly.

"Since last night." The demon shrugged making Sam's mouth dropped.

"What!"

"Oh yeah.." Jordan pulled Sam's pearphone from her pocket. "You little boyfriend's been calling and texting you.. Looks like somebody's worried!"

"Freddie's not my boyfriend!"

"Aww, it's sweet really… his little texts are filled with panic. Maybe we should go get him and bring him here so he can see that you're alive." Her smirk widened and Sam felt her stomach drop._ No.. not Freddie._

"Leave him out of this!" Sam immediately felt guilty. Because of all of this, Freddie could be hurt and it'd be hurt fault. She couldn't see how that was very fair.

"But it's so much fun!"

"What do you want with me?"

"It's adorable how naive you are… you might be the charmed one, but your not very well educated in witch and demon pastimes are you? Then again, that was probably my fault.. I got your mother to give you away…."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam snapped, struggling against the ropes. Jordan let out a shrieking giggle making Sam jump back slightly in shock.

"So _so_ naive…" She paused and her smirk seemed to drop off her face, turning her expression extremely dark and grave. "Sammy _darling_, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

**So... Jordan's a Demon! Did anyone guess that back when she first came into this story? ;)  
Okay, so only a couple more chapters of this left now... aww :(  
But.. must move on from old stories and on to new ones! :D  
Anyway, Please Review!**

**-Dreamer**


End file.
